Solar Tempest
by drufan
Summary: Sheppard and crew set a course, a course for...well, it sure ain't just about love. Rated for violence, some mature themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: As I have said in the past, my previous stories are mentioned. You might want to skim through to understand some of the references that aren't canon, particularly A Days in the Life. Spoilers up to and including Grace Under Pressure from SGA and references to Enigma from SG-1 . Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Oh if they were mine, I would buy a house outright and not have a mortgage. Alas, they aren't mine and the man owns them. Deep heavy sigh. Writes check for the mortgage._

_Warnings: Violence and language._

**Solar Tempest**

Chapter 1

"Oh my God, we're in Lilliput," observed Rodney as they approached the welcoming committee, who exited an underground entranceway.

Sheppard returned the remark with a glance and a dry retort, "Well the day's looking up. Maybe you'll be the one tethered to the ground. I may have to recommend a gag as well."

McKay sneered back, "Ha, ha." Sheppard was sure he heard something about bondage and electric shocks mumbled under the scientist's breath.

Staying well out of it, Teyla and Ronon exchanged sighs and shakes of the head.

"I can hear those eyes roll back there," said Sheppard over his shoulder. The two groups stopped in front of each other. He nodded to Lt. Cadman, who escorted or was escorted by a very short inhabitant of this peculiar city.

She returned the nod and began introductions, "Mayor of the Thack'eeryn, I present to you Lt. Col. John Sheppard of the…" she paused and grimaced. "…of the United States Air Force," she finished confidently.

Sheppard held his snicker and just smiled as he, Ronon and Teyla stood shoulder to shoulder.

The mayor stepped up to Ronon and bowed. "Welcome, welcome! The Lt. Cadman said you were a leader. Leader of your people, yes?" He stood up and leaned way back waiting for a reply.

Sheppard watched with interest as to what Dex would say.

"You want him," Ronon said in a low-key voice while hitching his thumb in Sheppard's direction.

_Hmm, pretty anticlimactic,_ he thought. He smiled at the mayor again. "I'm Lt. Col. Sheppard of the United States Air Force," he said congenially raising his eyebrows at Cadman. She had reported these people were overly fond of titles. When you reached a title that became your name. Rodney would fit right in. He had yet to call him John.

The very short man bowed and waited for the colonel to return it with one of his own. He did.

"She said you were the ones to see our Dormi? You and the Macaw Doctor?" The little man continued, as he looked Sheppard over.

After his initial comments, McKay had fallen silent. Now that Sheppard was ready to introduce him, he was nowhere to be found.

"Um, well," Sheppard started, "Dr. McKay is...well…" He did a full 360 searching for Rodney. Ronon and Teyla did the same. _Amazing,_ he thought,_ the man can't keep his mouth shut when impending peril is nipping us in the heels and then he goes and disappears as stealthily as Ronon._

"I will backtrack and look for him Colonel," suggested Teyla as she started walking backwards the way they came.

Sheppard merely nodded and turned back to the mayor. "She'll go check," he offered. "What exactly are these Dormi?"

"Ah the Lt. Col. Sheppard, our Dormi sleep within the Great Ship. The Lt. Cadman said that the Macaw would be best to study." Mayor looked inquiringly at Sheppard and his group.

"Yesss…wait…ship? No one said anything about a ship." He looked at Mayor and then at Cadman who just shook her head in ignorance. "Do you know what kind of ship?"

"Ship is big. You are standing on it now," he said as he pointed to the ground around them. "The whole city is built on it and within it. It protects us from the Wraith."

Sheppard looked at the ground and then at the entrance.

Mayor continued, "We've tried to learn everything we can about the Great Ship, but we can do no more. Now we need your help." Mayor peered around Sheppard searching for the missing team members. "The Daganians and Parcinese have also relayed your helpfulness. Your experience in these matters is great, yes?"

"Well now, that's very nice of the both of them…" Sheppard started, but Teyla and Rodney walking quickly up to the group interrupted him.

"I found him digging in the dirt on the other side of that tower," said Teyla pointing to a very out of place piece of equipment. It must have caught Rodney's astute eyes as a _'golly gee that sure as shootin' doesn't belong here'_ item.

To say Rodney was excited would not be fair to the waves of energy rolling off of him. He faced the Mayor of the Thack'eeryn and actually bounced. McKay liked to poke fun at the Colonel for a spark in the eye about anything that related to a military find. What pilot would not be intrigued by an alien arsenal or warship? But, a spark was insignificant to the bon fire consuming McKay's entire being.

"**_This_** is an amazing find…we need to take readings…we need to do metallurgical studies…complete computer studies…" McKay paused and locked onto the little man, "Your entire city is on top of a space ship! It's not Wraith-- big relief there. It's not Ancient-- big disappointment there. It's something else entirely-- big whoo hoo there!"

"Why Dr. McKay," said Sheppard in his most hospitable voice, "are you saying that we might want to take a look-see? Because the mayor here is requesting a little assistance."

"Oooh yesss," McKay hissed out in a state of utter agitation. He looked ready to melt into a puddle of scientific, bubbling bliss. "Oh lets render assistance immediately. Like now, like **_right_** now."

Sheppard let out an amused puff of air, "Thanks Shaggy."

Ronon and Teyla once again rolled their eyes as they stood back. Sheppard saw it and kept his face neutral. He continued his conversation with the Thack'eeryn mayor.

"I think we'd be honored to render assistance," he stated simply. "Lt. Cadman would you please inform Dr. Weir that we'll be staying, and that yes, it's definitely worth checking out. Also, request another team for security purposes to set up a perimeter and make sure a pilot is with them. Have him take aerial pictures and scans from the Jumper."

"Yes sir," she paused and cocked her head, "Sir, as you go deeper in the structure, radio contact is nonexistent."

"Understood lieutenant. We'll contact you in…" He directed his next question to the mayor, "How long does it take to get to the Dormi?"

"About a tick of the sun in the sky," answered the mayor.

_OK, that doesn't help_, sighed Sheppard to himself. He looked from Rodney to Cadman who smiled.

"About thirty minutes sir," she answered.

"Give us two to three hours," he once again looked at Rodney who nodded with fervor in agreement. "You have your orders lieutenant."

"Yes sir," she said smiling. As she left the Thack'eeryn mayor's side, she brushed past Rodney. "If you had shown even a quarter of that enthusiasm towards Katie, things would've been different," she whispered and quickly walked off with a broad mischievous grin on her face.

McKay simmered, snorted and opened his mouth to answer but only gargled on incoherent words. His team looked anywhere but at him as Cadman's grin transferred to their faces. They started into the entrance with Rodney stomping and the rest pursing lips to regain composure.

Sheppard returned his attention back to Mayor of the Thack'eeryn, "So can you describe these Dormi? They're not grey and naked are they?"

With indignation still wrapped around him, McKay erupted, "Oh for Pete's sake, this is definitely not an Asgard ship! This is completely new! We've never seen anything like this before…Wait, Dormi? What about the Dormi?"

Sheppard smiled condescendingly at McKay, "He was about to explain when you so graciously rejoined us." He bowed his head towards the mayor, "Please continue."

"They're those that sleep. One room has four chambers but only two contain the Dormi. We know not what they look like, because the chambers are cloudy." The mayor continued the walk down the corridor as he spoke, "They've always been here. We just know nothing about them."

"Hopefully we can help," offered Sheppard.

As they followed the seemingly unending corridors, Rodney kept a close eye on the display on his hand held device. "This ship's nominal energy readings are very unusual and very interesting."

"Liiike…" Sheppard prompted.

"It pulses like a heartbeat. Like there's a whole pulmonary and cardiovascular system." He started searching the walls and found an obvious area to interface with the ship. He held the scanner in front of it and grinned. "This may be a huge assumption on my part…but…I think this ship is alive on a certain level."

Sheppard stopped immediately making Teyla side step to keep from plowing into him. He gaped at McKay. "Alive? You mean _this_ structure that _these_ people live in and _we're_ walking through is alive?"

"Yep." It was short sweet and to the point. It also held that self-righteous smugness for which he was famous.

"Now I know what Jonah felt like in the fish." Sheppard turned slowly to face the mayor. He and Ronon had stopped farther ahead.

"What's wrong?" Ronon called back to them.

"Oh nothing, apparently we're in the belly, lymph nodes or arterial passageways of the ship," Sheppard retorted. "McKay thinks the ship's alive."

Not many things garnered a big reaction from Ronon Dex. He tended to keep everything close and this was no exception.

"Oh."

"Oh! Oh?" McKay bellowed. "We're talking about an amazing possibility! A being whose sole purpose is to ferry other beings around. Look at these conduits! They're organic, not plastic. Even the walls aren't made of metal or other inorganic materials. They're made of…well I don't know, but it sure as hell ain't mineral dug out of the ground and forged. And by the way, we're in the spaces between the lymph nodes. It's a ship, therefore, there's space for a crew." McKay finished and started walking towards the mayor and Ronon.

"Oh," said Ronon again, but this time with a sly, sparkle in the eye.

McKay let out a long-suffering sigh and mumbled under his breath about the love he was feeling from the group today.

They returned to their game of follow the leader down the increasingly disturbing hallways. The walls were a pearly off-white and seemed to give off a false sense of movement. Sheppard noticed that there were no discernable lights. The very walls with their nauseating swirl seemed to be the source of illumination. He wanted to run his hands over the surface to make sure it was physically there. For some reason, he thought it could be an illusion. Even though Rodney kept insisting this was something completely new to them, he was not so sure. He could not put his finger on it but this was strangely familiar. The tip-of-the-tongue feeling was completely annoying.

The fact the ship itself was alive made it even creepier. Was it watching them? Was it waiting for them to wake up these Dormi so it would have a crew again? Did it know it was home to a couple of thousand people? Would it be mad? He really hoped not.

From the outside, it looked like a hillside. When they walked through the outside passageway, it looked like an entrance to an underground bunker or complex. To find out it was nothing of the sort was disconcerting and exciting. Maybe it held secrets and information that could help them here and on Earth. One could only hope, because the last time they mistakenly stepped into a mountain that wasn't...

He let that thought drop. No use dwelling on it now. Maybe the here and now would help with the other faux mountain. He looked at Teyla and Ronon who were much more cautious than before. He agreed wholeheartedly with that heightened sense of vigilance. Of course Rodney, on the other hand, was totally immersed in whatever his little device was telling him. There was lots of mumbling today. Although, this mumbling was more a question and answer session with himself. Utter and complete bliss.

They finally reached a solid wall at the end of an impressively long corridor. "Um, Mayor, where's the door?" He looked at Teyla and Ronon to make sure he was not missing something. Ronon and Teyla shrugged.

"I have not seen any doors Colonel," added Teyla.

Damn, she was right. Neither had he. He looked at Rodney whose nose was practically touching the scanner. Then he quickly looked up at the wall. An entranceway formed as if a curtain was being pulled back. McKay stepped forward in awe and touched the edge of the doorway.

"Solid. It's solid. This is incredible. As I said, nothing we've seen before." He said it with an unearthly quality in his voice.

"It has always been so," Mayor explained. "The Great Ship always allows us entrance where we wish it except for two or three rooms. We assume they are very important and not for our eyes."

"The ship's very wise then," said McKay absently studying the wall.

Ronon grabbed McKay's shoulder and pushed him back. Ronon should have burst into flames from the glare he received. Ignoring McKay, he walked into the chamber first to survey and nodded for the rest to enter. Rodney went, then Teyla and finally Sheppard. Mayor remained in the corridor as an assistant called to him from down the hall. He excused himself and walked to meet him.

"Let's not touch anything yet until we see what's what," ordered Rodney. He gave a pointed look at Sheppard, "Especially you."

"What? You said this wasn't Ancient, so what am I or you, for that matter, going to set off?" Sheppard rejoined. "I'll just stand over here with Teyla and Ronon until you beckon." And he did. They stood near the door along an empty wall.

The room was square with four bed-like rectangular devices, two on each side of the room. Two had an oblong dome-like covering. The other two looked like suspended cots. It was as the Thack'eeryn mayor had said; the domes were opaque and obscured the residents within.

Rodney broke the silence, "Only one has a live…person?…being?…let's go with being…in it. The other being is dead." He contorted his face into a deep grimace of concentration. "These aren't stasis pods. They're just glorified beds. Oxygen rich beds with a little something mixed in to help with sleep."

Sheppard walked over to Rodney past a console in the middle of the room. He stepped up next to him and looked at the monitor over the viable bed occupant. "How long did the mayor say this being has been asleep?"

"As long as they've been here which is over a hundred generations. And look, the dome is made of energy, like a shield. It's kind of similar to the way a Wraith dart's enclosed." Rodney knelt down by the bed and squinted. He went to touch it.

"I swear McKay!" Sheppard hollered as he grabbed the man's wrist. "Do you ever listen to your own advice?"

"You're right. It's just so shiny," he snarled. "I wasn't going to touch the shield just the edge of the bed so I can see underneath."

The beds jutted out of the wall with no visible legs or anchors of any kind. They must have been attached inside or perhaps were just an extension of it. Satisfied McKay was not going to get zapped or zap any of them, he let go of his wrist.

"Who do you think you'll need to study this?" Sheppard asked as he walked to the other bed. This room was eerie with the sleeping beauty in one and the other acting as a modified casket.

"Biro, Zelenka, one of the zoologists…Peters, a biologist…Tompkins? Thompson? A metallurgical specialist…damn, can't remember his name at all. Any support staff they need. Good thing you already had the Jumper starting an aerial study…I know I'm forgetting something but this is just so extraordinary!" Rodney took in a big breath, "I think we have months, years of study here!" He stood up and beamed at the rest of his team manically.

Their attention was diverted as Mayor entered the room. "The Lt. Col. Sheppard! The Lt. Cadman sends word that the others have arrived."

Sheppard left the other bed and almost ran into the console in the middle of the room. His hand hit the side to guide himself around it and to keep his balance. Immediately, the doorway disappeared like sand filling in a hole. The shield surrounding the bed with the live being cleared.

"What did you touch?" yelled Rodney.

"Nothing! Just the side I swear. I didn't touch anything on top!" Sheppard shouted back. "I thought you said this isn't Ancient!"

"It's not! It's not!" Rodney answered vehemently.

With guns raised at the being reawakening in the bed, bodies stayed still except Rodney who slowly walked backwards to rejoin his team.

The dome melted away and the previously slumbering eyes slowly opened. He sat up and peered at each person for a few seconds at a time. Disappointment colored his expression after his superficial study of the other occupants of the room.

Mayor of the Thack'eeryn stepped tentatively forward. "Greetings…"

The contemptuous look shot at him halted his welcome. Black eyes devoid of any other color settled on Sheppard, McKay and Teyla before he finally spoke. The question was not an expected one.

"They sent mongrels?"

-----------------

_A/N: As always, please feel free to leave feedback._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning: Character death (trust me) and OC deaths. Mature themes._

_A/N: I'm giving Sheppard and Teyla lives before Atlantis. One day TPTB will let us in on them so this will be AU so fast my kids' heads will spin._

Chapter 2

Warily, all five stood still in the square room. Mayor stood slightly in front of the four guests who were only suppose to help and not anger the Dormi as they had apparently done. In all his years, he never thought that it would be his government that actually awakened them. They never had any intention of waking them. Mayor looked at the figure before him. Long black hair, skin that was a translucent pink, and features that elongated as he stretched to regain movement in limbs that had been immobile for centuries. The Dormi had yet to stand and remained seated on the side of the bed.

As he continued to maneuver his long limbs, the Macaw blurted out, "What do you mean mongrels?"

The being ignored him as the Lt. Colonel directed a shushing sound at the Macaw.

"But he just insulted us," the Macaw said through his teeth. "I don't think Pepto Bismol man's one to talk."

With another hard glare at the Macaw, the Lt. Colonel stepped forward while making sure his weapon and the weapons of the others were pointing down at the floor. "We didn't mean to disturb you. Apparently one of your instruments turned on as I brushed against it."

The Dormi tilted his head and let those black eyes bore into the Lt. Colonel. After a long interval, he decided, "You will do." He turned his face to the woman and recognition spread across it, "You will too."

"Now wait a minute…" began the Lt. Colonel, "I think we need to get a few things straight. Such as, who are you?"

Completely ignoring the question, the Dormi looked at the Macaw and spoke to him next, "I may need you later."

The Macaw's eyes opened wide and his mouth went to protest, instead he slid down the wall and landed in a seated position. It was the quietest he had been since their meeting.

"McKay!" The Lt. Colonel shouted as guns were trained on the being while he and the woman moved to protect the Macaw.

The huge man stepped forward and put himself between the Dormi and Mayor. "Fix him," he ordered in a low and very dangerous tone.

Once again, the words were ignored as the Dormi just peered through them as if he and the big man were of no consequence. The blood drained from the mayor's face as he realized that his people's lives were about to be changed. His people were about to be evicted, because the owner of the Great Ship was reclaiming what was his. They would be at the mercy of the Wraith for the first time since they found this planet. Their Great Ship was to be taken away. He had made the greatest mistake of his career in letting these people see this sanctum. All he had wanted was a greater understanding.

"You two are insignificant," stated the Dormi evenly.

He had failed his people.

Mayor knew he was not leaving this room alive before he felt his neck shift and break.

----------------

First Lieutenant of the Mayor of the Thack'eeryn turned quickly around as the door disappeared. He panicked and ran up to it. It did not open for him. He ran his hand along the warm wall and begged the ship to open the way to his mayor. It did not listen to him. What had happened that the door would not open and let him enter as it had always done?

He ran. He ran through passageways back to the outside in record time. Should he inform the visitors or the rest of the Advisory Body that something unprecedented was happening? His government first, then the Lt. Cadman. He looked up at the ship hovering above the city. Could they have angered the Dormi or the Great Ship with bringing these people here and letting them do who knows what? He definitely would report to the Advisory Body first. They would know what to do.

He ran even faster.

----------------

Rodney sat there with numb legs and butt. He couldn't talk; he couldn't move; he couldn't help. Sheppard and Teyla moved to block the alien from further…well, whatever the hell he did. Then he watched as Ronon and the Lilliputian were dropped by…whatever the hell happened to them.

His brain was well underway in panic and hysteria mode. The being stood up and instantaneously grabbed Sheppard and Teyla by the front of their vests; Rodney did not even see him move. Next, their P90's were dropped with a loud clatter.

_Why did you do that? You're gonna need those!_ He screamed in his head as they were pushed towards him and the being himself walked right at him. It was like that nun from the Blues Brothers who seemed to float. All that was missing was the over the top church organ music.

And he knew his eyes must have been playing tricks on him, because Sheppard and Teyla and the extremely tall (taller than Ronon) Dormi went past him. Problem was: he was sitting against the wall. He sat there in oppressive silence. Had a doorway formed? If it had, would he not have fallen backwards through it?

A possible explanation hit him. The Tollan. They could walk through walls. Maybe he had technology on him that allowed him to do that. OK, now he was starting to use the magnificence that is his brain. See, anything can be explained through a logical scientific answer. However, he still had the problem of paralysis. His muscles just seem to be in revolt at this time. His brain was still thinking, his muscles just weren't holding up their end of the bargain.

_Alright Ronon, time to wake up_, Rodney thought. The hulk just remained a lifeless lump on the floor. Not a twitch. Not a snort. Not a grunt. The little guy had not moved either. Whatever had happened needed to un-happen real soon.

_Get up Ronon! Come on you oversized…you gargantuan…GET UP! Damn it body move. Somebody's body needs to move!_ He continued to sit on the floor and watch for any sign of life. It slowly dawned on him; there was none.

Dr. Rodney McKay, Supaaa Genius as Sheppard called him, could not fix this. He had...nothing.

----------------

Being thrown down on the floor along with Teyla, hurt. "What's this all about? What did you do to the others?" He asked rubbing his elbow.

Sheppard was not quite sure what happened. They were in the chamber room and then he might have been shoved through a wall. Now that could not have been right. But hey- stranger things have happened. Here in the Pegasus Galaxy you get to experience something new everyday.

He waited for an answer. None came. Ronon, Mayor and Rodney were attacked by this Dormi guy and they were unable to get back up on their own. However, Ronon and Mayor had just collapsed. Rodney had still been conscious after his little encounter.

Sheppard looked at Teyla and then at their…Host? Jailor? Captor? Alright, he'd keep a positive spin on this, host. The host stood at a large console. A view screen that matched the length of the console showed different pieces of information about the ship. As he watched the Dormi work, he guessed they were on the bridge. He checked his pockets and found them picked. No weapons of any kind or anything else he normally carried on him, not even his sunglasses. When did that happen?

They sat up and he whispered to Teyla, "You alright?"

She nodded and whispered back, "Confused but fine." She was also checking her picked pockets and coming up empty.

"Not the only one." He tried talking to their host one more time. "Um, hello? What's going on?" Sheppard exhaled and continued, "I'm Col. John Sheppard. This is Teyla Emmagan. Would you believe we come in peace?"

Sheppard studied the back of the un-answering being at the front of the room. The pants were wide and full. He wore a long coat buttoned up the back. At least they looked like buttons. The material was plain and simple with a light blue hue to it

He looked back at Teyla and hitched his head in the direction of the being. Teyla nodded and spoke next.

"We mean no harm. The inhabitants of this world simply asked us for assistance. They wanted to know more about you." It was her turn to wait for a reply.

This guy was stubborn if nothing else or just an ass.

"They infest everything. How long have I been asleep?" He was not talking to them but to himself. That was the way it appeared anyways.

Sheppard pushed himself off the floor into a standing position. He held his hand out to help Teyla. Next thing he knew, he was on his knees and then on his seat. He looked for Teyla and she was in a similar predicament.

"My little mongrels stay," commanded the Dormi.

_Ass it is then._

"Mongrels? That's the second time you've called us that and it's getting a little hurtful. Your feelings hurt Teyla? I know mine are. Look, all we wanted to do…"

"Make this ship your own. See if any of this could help you fight your enemies," interrupted the Dormi. He turned around and faced them. "I have it right; you're scavenging dogs licking your lips and salivating at the possibilities this technology represents."

"I won't deny that. It's yours and we won't take it away. And from the looks of you, I don't think we could even if that was our way. All we ask for is assistance in fighting the Wraith. And 'no' is a valid answer." As he talked, Sheppard used his arms to push himself against an empty wall perpendicular to the main console. Teyla followed suit.

"I have no interest in helping subspecies. I can't find the others; you'll just have to do. You'll destroy the enemy, the Wraith as you call them." He stopped and pointed to the opposite end of the room from the view screen. "You can use that."

Sheppard and Teyla followed his long finger to a Control Chair. How he missed that he did not know. Rather embarrassing really, an Ancient chair set up on a non-Ancient ship, it kind of sticks out. The chair hopefully meant drones and, as he was fond of saying, drones equal boom. However, what was it doing here? Was he expecting the Ancients? _I guess I'd be a little disappointed too if their mutant offspring showed up instead._ Since the Ancients had left long ago, he was the pick of the litter of chair users. Although, the last time he sat in a chair in an alien room…

"No needles Colonel," their host said nonchalantly.

Could this guy read minds? That was a very frightening thought. He made a quick glance to Teyla who returned it with her own look of concern.

The Dormi swiftly moved in uncomfortably close. "I'll give you a glimpse of why I'm doing this. You agree or you don't, it doesn't matter."

Drowsiness descended upon Sheppard. His eyes shut involuntarily and reopened to a different scene from a different time.

"Hey sleepy head," said a familiar voice of a distant past.

"Louisa?"

_Not this day_. What was this? A dream? No, it was more like a sad retelling of reality.

"I'm going to take a shower. Wanna join me? It won't be long before it's physically impossible." She gave a teasing smile as she dropped her night shirt on the floor.

He smiled back with bitterness in his heart. What did the Dormi want him to understand from this saddest of days? He watched her disappear into the bathroom.

Louisa Diaz, his fiancée and soon to be mother of his child, was right there. She was four foot ten inches of pure personality and power. She had curly light brown hair and a dark complexion. Her dark eyes made him melt. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

He was hired to fly planes. She was hired to walk under them but, the infinite rationale of the military landed her in the motor pool instead. At this time-1992, she was in officer training classes. They were not in each other's line of command so they had really hit if off. For the first time ever, he was in love.

He laid there in the bed and waited for what was next; the frightened and pained call of his name. He closed his mind's eye as she screamed for him to come quickly. Then, he had sprinted into the bathroom. Now in this retelling, he could see it all in his head as he remained on the bed. After this day, they would grow apart. After this day, he would not be a father. After this day, he would not invest in another serious relationship again.

In the bathroom, his heart and his hope for their future went down the drain with the water as Louisa miscarried.

It was a day he had almost cried.

His eyes opened to his torturer. He deluded himself by thinking of this being as a host. With his optimism derailed, he saw the sorrow and bitterness in the face opposite him.

The Dormi looked from one to the other. He placed his head in between theirs and whispered in their ears, "Like the hollowness that pulled you under and burrowed deep within your soul, it is all I have left. You can't possibly comprehend the grief I feel. The enemy took my beloved and now I will continue to repay them for that crime."

At some point Sheppard's hand had wrapped around Teyla's. He held onto her to remind himself that he was not in that small room anymore and he assumed she had had a similar, gut wrenching vision. She tightened the grip. Obviously, he assumed correctly.

"These predecessors may have fled and abandoned the machine of life they set in motion; I will finish their war. The enemy thrives and all that's left are you- the diluted versions of their race- to carry on the battle." He grabbed Teyla by the shoulders and Sheppard felt her grasp strengthen even more around his hand. "And you, little sister, are an oversight on the enemy's part. You'll give me an added advantage. Both of you are useful tools to finish my objectives one way or another."

They were in big trouble. Sheppard swallowed and in his charmingly flippant voice said, "With such a rousing pep talk, we can't wait to be gears in the machine."

The Dormi smiled in appreciation. "My little mongrels of a race, you'll take your part. You've no choice." He stood up and looked down at them, "My name is Orodi, just so you can curse me properly. Now you'll sleep while I prepare this ship for flight."

Sheppard's eyes involuntarily closed again. He felt Teyla lean against his shoulder and slide down towards his hip as he leaned the opposite way from her. He was in a deep sleep before his side met the floor.

-------------------

_A/N: Nighty, night._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Cadman entered the Puddle Jumper and immediately ordered the pilot to dial up Atlantis. "Dr. Weir, we have a problem." She waited for the reply.

_"What have they done now?"_ Tense exasperation bled through the connection.

"According to the assistant to the mayor and the Advisory Body, Col. Sheppard's team has been locked in the room with the Dormi and the mayor. We haven't been able to establish communication with them, so I sent a detail down there with some of the locals to try again but, nothing so far. I'll let you know as soon as I have anything on that." She paused before continuing, "Ma'am as I reported earlier, this is'nt just an underground colony in a hillside. The structure's a large intergalactic ship. I'm sending the intel we have on it now." She typed a few directions into her laptop.

_"Data received Lieutenant."_ There was a pause on the other end. _"Do you require anymore assistance?"_

"Not yet Doctor."

_"Understood, just keep me informed."_

"Will do Doctor." Before she cut her connection, the HUD blinked on. Warning symbols and sounds flashed and echoed in the small craft. "Oh no."

_"Lieutenant?"_

"Ma'am, the ship is powering up." The pilot called up a few more graphs and displays. "It appears it's just primary systems…" The HUD image wavered. "Is that us or the ship?" She asked the pilot.

"Outside interference from the ship."

"Hold on ma'am. Go ahead and locate all life signs within that ship. Look for the chamber and any other life signs apart from the main living areas."

The HUD wavered again and totally blinked out. "Ma'am do you still read?"

A badly garbled response buzzed in her ear piece.

"The ship's wreaking havoc with the Jumper's systems. We'll report back in thirty minutes, Cadman out." She turned to the pilot. "Hope they got that."

She leaned over the Jumper's console, squinted and looked out the windowshield, "Rodney, what did you get yourself into now?"

----------------

Rodney sat in the same position he had been in for what seemed like days. He kept waiting for any movement from Ronon or the little guy. So far, nothing. He really did not expect there to be, because the truth was slowly and painfully becoming clear. He was metaphorically entombed in a crypt.

He kept waiting for Sheppard and Teyla to return and charge to the rescue. The bravado and quips flying, "Just lying around McKay? Why Rodney, cat got your tongue?" A good chuckle could be had by all at his expense.

He would love to answer with a simple, "Shut up Sheppard." So far, nothing. He frowned at their P90's laying on either side of his feet. They mocked him, '_You can't get us! You can't get us!'_ He wanted to scream at the injustice of actually having a weapon left at his disposal and not being able to use it.

Hell, he'd even be happy to see Cadman right about now. He squeezed his eyes shut and made the wish. One eye peeked open and looked around the room. More nothing.

_Aw, come on!_ Even she had to know there was a problem. They must be overdue by now. He could not check his watch because he could not lift his arms…_Damn it! _Intolerable, and he was getting hungry. Could this get any worse?

He would just have to wait and boy did that suck. If he and the other male members of his team had anything in common, it was their impatience. They were all fast food generation personalities, even Ronon who did not know a McDonald's from a Taco Bell. They were a must-have-answer-now kind of team.

_Would you like a hot apple pie with that? Yes, yes I would._

There was that hunger thing again.

Instant gratification was the name of the game. Except Teyla, she could wait them out and enforce her tranquility until they sheepishly agreed. Well he had weathered situations like this before. He had placed his trust in others to save him- reluctantly- but he did it- alone. So what if he had conjured up a partner to help with the crisis? Maybe he did not listen to her/ himself per se. Right now he had no choice. He had to rely on the other members of the team. He could do it. He could wait.

Maybe he could conjure up another Carter. Might be harder this time since technically he did not have a head wound...

The sound of the ship changed. The sounds of systems coming online, the lights brightening and a thrum of life reaching his ears, made his eyes widened.

_Crap_. It was worse. He could not wait. They needed to hurry because the ship was powering up and going to take him with it. It was time to save the poor bastard- again- now- as in right now. Banging his head on the bulk head was not even a option for him.

He was insanely screwed.

-----------------

"Rel?" She whispered the name with the reverence it deserved.

Teyla awoke first. And since Orodi stared intently at her just a few feet away, it was on purpose.

"Ah no, little sister," he said, "all I want is a word before I awaken the other." He tilted his head in the direction of the Colonel sleeping next to her. "Your abilities are strictly directed at the Wraith? You can influence their decision making and eavesdrop?"

"That is correct." She did not know what to make of this.

"You can't use these gifts on any others?"

His expression revealed nothing but a simple question. She could not shake the feeling that there was underlying importance to it.

"You are a mind reader; can you not answer your own questions?" Teyla kept her composure serene. She envisioned herself as a glassy lake. Her quick peeks to the Colonel belied her true state of agitation. Orodi was not fooled.

"He's fine, but he'll not awaken unless I allow it. Right now, it's best for me that he sleeps." Orodi shifted closer. "Answer my inquiries or that sleep may become restless."

Sheppard twitched and began mumbling. She could not understand what he was saying but then, she did not need to. It was a bad dream and Orodi had done it on purpose.

This being was cruel. He had peeled back a memory where the emotions had been confronted and resolved long ago. Yet he reopened them fresh and raw as if no time had passed. It disturbed her that these emotions had been toyed with so easily.

Moreover, Orodi dealt the blows simultaneously. The look on the Colonel's face betrayed the grief revisited upon him. At some time during their experience, they had latched onto each other looking for consolation. The act reinforced their trust in each other. Her extended family strengthened her. This was something Orodi may not understand or even be aware of.

She scrutinized his black eyes. A theory formed in her mind. She would seek out an opportunity to test it. For right now, she would answer the question.

"No, only the Wraith."

"That's all I needed to know." The Colonel returned to a peaceful slumber.

Teyla placed her hand on his hip and closed her eyes. Orodi's own grief might be his weakness, but then it might also be his greatest weapon.

-----------------

That was the day he had almost cried. This was the day he wept.

Crying denoted tears and sadness. Weeping denoted intense emotional reaction to the sorrow. He had called his father, the General, to let him know that for seven weeks and two days he had almost been a father. His father answered with, "That'll remind you to use protection whenever you want to dip your wick." It sent a strong message home. He truly had no blood family left. His mother was dead, no siblings, no aunts, uncles, his grandfather gone...and now his father…

He hung up the phone and wept for the first time in his adult life. He had come to terms with this long ago. He so did not want to live in this place again. His father never liked him for whatever reason and that was that. Some parents were not meant to be parents. The sentiment had been summed up best when Todd in _Parenthood_ said, "You need a license to drive. Hell, you even need a license to fish. But any butt reaming asshole can be a father."

It was the last time they spoke.

He could give Orodi a swift kick in the balls- if he had any and that was not a given- for dredging this up.

Awareness of the drool pooling around his face was an unpleasant way to wake up. Awareness he was still on this ship with a grief stricken, alien sadist was also an unpleasant way to wake up. Awareness of Teyla's hand on his hip sliding down to his butt was not unpleasant, just amusingly disturbing.

"Good morning to you too, Teyla."

He felt the hand jerk away as she shifted. "Sorry Colonel…I…I was preoccupied."

"Right."

She hit him in the thigh as he tried to sit up. Without the use of legs, it was not as easy as one would think. Teyla grabbed his arm and helped him upright.

"Are you alright Colonel? Orodi lead me to believe he had influenced your sleep."

Well, that explained the dream. "No, but I will be. You?" He looked at her and noticed she too was not 100 percent.

"No, but I will be." She gave a small sad smile. "He has brought things to the surface that I have already resolved."

"Yeah, right there with you."

He looked over at the front of the room and Orodi was doing the ignoring thing again. That suited him just fine. He needed a moment to put that game face back in place.

All too quickly, the ignoring thing was over as Orodi turned around and looked Sheppard over. "Rise Colonel, it's time for you to be useful." Orodi walked closer never taking his eyes from Sheppard.

There was a warm tingle in his head and a shift in his lower back as feeling returned to his legs. He looked at Teyla for what seemed to be the hundredth time as he bent one knee and pushed off the floor.

"Come," Orodi beckoned while gesturing at the chair and moving towards it, "I need to test the apparatus."

Adrenaline spiked as he realized this chair- even without needles- may not be very friendly or comfortable. "Test?" Doubt and deep concern were evident with the single word. He looked back at Teyla for the hundred and first time.

"I salvaged the mechanism and installed it before…the Ancients?" He questioned searching for the correct name of the race he had borrowed from.

Sheppard nodded.

"Before I could request the Ancients to confirm operational status…My ship left me to slumber for so long…" He looked up at the ceiling and talked to it, "And that, we _will_ discuss later." His frustration and annoyance leaked out of his tone. He returned his attention to Sheppard. "I must find out if it works."

Sheppard looked at the ceiling and then at the chair. He knew nothing about the Control Chair except it turned on when he sat in it and of course, it shot drones. But that was only if there was a power source.

"That's all I need you to do," said Orodi as he stood next to the chair and looked up at monitoring device. "Sit Colonel or I can use other means of persuasion."

Teyla let out a gasp as Sheppard looked at her for the hundred and second time. Her face betrayed her surprise as she placed the palm of her hand to her head.

Sheppard rounded on him, "Stop." He wished the coldness in his voice was a weapon, and that he was fast enough to land a punch. He finished the trip to the chair and sat in it. He scowled at the pink skinned man. "Happy Peppy?"

Nothing happened -- at first. Then Orodi turned the power on. He felt it immediately. This chair was not working like the others he had triggered.

"S-something's wrong." His voice wavered.

"No, it's working exceptionally well. My ship's power source is too much for the mechanism, so you are a conductor, a regulator, and a filter to keep the chair from overloading. You complete the circuit."

He could not let go of the chair. He could not think. Even worse, he could not shut the chair down. Oh this was way too close. "Can't breathe," he grunted out quietly.

"Panicking? I can make you more comfortable so you can concentrate on your task."

Whatever Jedi mind trick he played, it worked. The pain was blocked and it allowed concentration again. He relaxed but the contracting of his muscles remained a dull ache.

"Now, think of ammunition."

An image of a drone appeared above him as well as a large inventory number- worthy of the drool on the floor.

"Excellent," stated Orodi. "I knew I salvaged more than enough."

"We have ships that can use those," Sheppard huffed out. "We can help each other out."

Anger. And John could physically feel it crushing him. It squeezed his head and body.

"I don't need help from subspecies in fighting my battles."

_OK, what do you call this dill-hole? What am I doing in this chair then?_

"I'm helping…" Sheppard started.

"I heard you the first time. No, you are just a part of the machinery. We…are…**_not_**…equals." Orodi leaned over and his breath was in Sheppard's face. Now he could see that anger.

Sheppard smirked in return. _I'm just nuts and bolts getting screwed. _Story of his life.

The weight continued to press down as the chair pulled on him. He was trapped in a sandwich press, a yummy pressed Cuban. Hopefully, something would not impersonate the Swiss cheese and ooze out of him.

With the pressure came a little clarity. Obviously, good ol' Orodi here had super powers- why could he not use them on the Wraith?

"I did." The anger intensified.

The chair returned to an upright yet slightly reclined position as the power was cut. The muscle contractions ceased, but the crush remained. Unable to breath or move, his eyes fluttered. Another question entered as he heard Teyla pleading with Orodi- what happened to make this guy so volatile?

Well, besides being pink.

----------------

_A/N: It's just not easy being pink. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cadman made an executive decision: evacuate everyone from the city/ship. The Advisory Body agreed. The damage to their relationship was already done. Their attitude drastically changed towards the visiting Atlanteans. Gone was the enthusiastic welcome, in its place was suspicion and mistrust. Even with that, the evacuation was an easy sell. They knew they needed the help and saw the futility of staying. She gave them credit for delaying the blame game.

Her team that had gone to the Dormi chamber returned and reported, "No go sir. We don't know if anyone's still in there. We tried contacting them on the radios, but no answer. We don't even know if C-4 would open it. We tried. We set it up and retreated to a safe distance down the corridor. Nothing happened. When we returned; the C-4 was gone."

"Thank you sergeant." Cadman weighed her one and only option. "Take your team and help the Thack'eeryn to evac out, except you airman. I have another job for you. I'm afraid the Colonel and his team are on their own until we can secure the safety of the civilians."

The sergeant saluted and returned to the ship. She turned to the lone remaining airman. "Go to the Gate and contact Dr. Weir to update her. We need back-up. If you can't establish a radio link or the IDC doesn't work then come back here and help."

"Yes sir." The airman took off down the well-worn path.

She watched him go and turned back to the city. For better or worse, this was their responsibility. It was going to take all of Dr. Weir's diplomatic skills to smooth this one over. She walked back to the Advisory Body's adobe style building on top of the fake hill. The ground reverberated from the ship powering up. She was hoping that a ship this size took a while to completely prepare itself for departure. All they had to do now was get all two thousand Thack'eeryn far enough away before their home left and that would take awhile.

She looked at the defunct Puddle Jumper on her way. McKay and Sheppard were going to kill her for leaving their baby parked on top of the ship. She hoped to get the chance to hear McKay's shrill reprimand.

_"Cadman! When you park a Jumper, don't let the pilot park it on top of a space ship that could possibly take off! They don't grow on trees you know. Always park in a different local than the inhabitants." _

She smiled cynically and thought, _whoops_. She took a deep breath and went to meet with the Advisory Body. Time to go wreck some lives.

-------------------

"Orodi, you said yourself that he is integral. Your anger is misplaced." She felt the pressure from that manifested anger crushing her into the wall. "Let him be…please."

Orodi glowered at her. "Nothing but bastard children who think they can be arbiters," he verbally struck. However, he stood straight, closed his soulless eyes and relaxed. The pressure disappeared. She watched as Sheppard slumped in the slightly reclined chair. His head lolled to the side and his arms slipped off the rests. Orodi returned to the view screen and studied the controls. His shoulders rotated under the coat as he tried to further calm himself.

A sigh of relief passed her lips. Her view of Sheppard was unobstructed. He reminded her of her beloved Rel when Halling and Joss returned with him through the Gate. The limpness of the arms and the slackness of the jaw were unnerving. She had seen death so many other times and knew the Colonel was only unconscious but the similarity to death was too close on this day. It would not have ordinarily bothered her except that everything reminded her of her intended's death right now. She wished she had her sticks to club Orodi over the head.

To her people, death by the Wraith- expected. Death by the hunt- accepted. Death by a known trading partner over a foolish dispute- unexpected and unacceptable. The most disappointing thing was that Rel had not been completely innocent.

He had pointed out a discrepancy in the amount of grain they received to what they had paid in fresh meat. Rel had never been a tactful negotiator. He was successful though and this time should not have been any different. Halling reported that he called the man everything but a thief. And then he called him that.

The two men stared at each other but Rel could not keep his mouth shut. He leveled the final insult and compared the partner to a Wraith. The man drew a knife. Rel was a skilled fighter and drew his. The other man had many associates at the meeting and the Athosians were outnumbered. Halling said they barely escaped when Rel, protecting their retreat, caught the knife in his heart. When they exited the Gate, it might as well have been hers.

Now she was stuck in this place again. Each man on her team had a little something that reminded her of Rel. She had cherished it until today. She turned her eyes away from Sheppard to regain her composure. She had met this challenge before and she would do so again.

When her eyes returned to the Colonel, he twitched. His eyes raced under his lids. She glared at Orodi but his attention was not on the Colonel. Whatever was happening, he was not causing it.

"Your people are not his."

She jumped at the sound of Orodi's voice even though she was watching him. "What?"

"Your people are not his." Orodi left the console and squatted in front of her waiting for an answer.

She decided to test her theory._ I am Athosian and he is from another planet,_ she thought.

He continued to stare at her. The stare turned into a scowl. She answered him out loud. "I am Athosian and he his from another planet." She smiled gracefully at him. "His people and ours are partners in the fight against the Wraith. We have learned much from each other. You could learn..."

"Nice try little sister, but I need nothing from you except your part in my plan."

_Then you are foolish._ She returned her attention back to the Colonel.

Orodi did the same. He shook his head violently and spat, "What are you doing?" He moved with such speed, Teyla's eyes could not track him. He grabbed Sheppard by the shoulders straps on his vest and aggressively yanked him from the chair. "You will follow orders!" Orodi yelled at the view screen this time.

Teyla scanned the interior of the room with awe and let out a small breath. McKay was right.

----------------

_"Class! Class! It's story time," Mrs. McCallum said as she clapped her hands and pointed to the area in front of her chair. She usually had a rocking chair but this chair looked like a fancy dentist's chair instead. It was daunting to a second grader._

_"Today we have a storyteller. Her name is Tempest. Let's give her your undivided attention. Seats on the floor, eyes on her, and mouths quiet." Mrs. McCallum waved at the classroom door after everyone settled. A short, rotund, gray-haired lady entered the room. She smiled that grandmotherly smile. The one where they offer you chocolate chip cookies and milk and you greedily accept them._

_"Thank you Mrs. McCallum," she said in a robust yet scratchy voice. That smile remained and gave the impression it was only for him. "I will tell you a story that happened many eons ago. It is about a race of scholars that met a greedy enemy. This race discovered how to live outside of time and manipulate it to come and go as they pleased. You should know they are not omnipotent or omniscient just very clever and very advanced."_

_"This race travels the Universe in great living ships who share in this temporal knowledge. Together they study the end and the beginning. They travel through the vast middle as civilizations fall, start, decay, and flourish. Always the scholars, never interfering. The ships, always there and sharing in each discovery, carry no weapons and hold no natural defenses except for their speed. There is no need. They have no enemies."_

_"One day…" The storyteller paused and walked carefully through the seated children. All eyes followed her as she stopped in front of him. "One day, a pair of this great race met the greedy. Ones who would steal life instead of living it. Murder in the name of self-preservation and hunger. This beautiful couple stood on a planet with a life form new to this galaxy. This life form had been observed on a planet far away. They had to study them. They had to find out how they came to be in this galaxy. From the sky came the greedy and craven race who attacked and extinguished many of this life form without warning. They took until only a few remained."_

_Her pale blue eyes bored into him. "John, they observed as they had always done. Intervening in the natural order never occurred to them. That is until it was time to return to the great ship. This greedy and craven race was upon them before they could step off the planet. The greedy could conceal themselves from them. Their thoughts hidden until too late the couple realized this." _

_"Too late it indeed was. The greedy killed the adored wife of the Captain. With a single, reactive thought, the Captain killed the greedy that surrounded them. He escaped back to his ship with her hollowed out corpse. Not one of their race had died in many eons; he knew not how to handle the death of his own adored. His grief and anguish turned to anger and hatred. The ship pleaded with him to leave this place and time, to return to the Plein and maybe they could help. The Captain would not listen."_

_The storyteller turned in a circle to view all the children. "The Captain let his sorrow and his rage control him. He sought out all the heartbeats of any living thing in the solar system that way he would not miss any of the greedy.He not only extinguished them, but he obliterated them all. It was an action he could not take back. And in his moment of weakness, he discovered another great race concealing themselves from their enemy. Their cries of agony filled his mind. He only sought signs of life. He did not differentiate one from another when he destroyed them all."_

_"From this one action, guilt formed leaving him bereft of satisfaction. What is done cannot always be undone. Time adjusts itself and moves on. He would rectify his mistake by studying the other great race. He studied their outpost hidden on another planet in the solar system. He incorporated their technology into his great ship. Again, the ship begged for him to return to the Plein, to go home. Still he would not listen. He continued his quest to eradicate the greedy. His plan was to offer the use of the great ship to this advanced race, to make her a ship of war. She could not allow this to happen. It was not her kind's way."_

_"For the first time in their combined history, a ship (as is her right) disagreed with her captain. But without his order to return home, she would have to wait. She has the right to disagree just not to disobey; she came up with her own plan. During his rest cycle, the ship let her captain remain asleep. She settled on a planet and became a safe haven from the greedy to the life forms that eventually lived there. She was at peace."_

_Shouting from the hallway outside the classroom interrupted Tempest. All heads turned to see an enraged face appear in the window of the door. John thought for a moment it was his dad. However, his dad was not pink._

_"My time is up I fear," lamented the storyteller. "Until next time John."_

_The door flew open as the woman vanished. The pink father gripped him by the shirt and held him up to his face. "She meddles where none is needed."_

He woke up to that pink face while it still clutched him by the front of his vest. His hands clasped the wrists that effortlessly suspended him in air. "Solar you will mind your own business!" The pink face called out to the ceiling.

Orodi allowed John's feet to touch the floor and forcibly pushed him backwards towards the wall and Teyla. Orodi let go and he crumpled to the base of the wall. He clumsily pushed himself to a seated position with a little help from Teyla. Still groggy, he looked up at the Captain, "I understand."

It was the wrong thing to say.

------------------

_A/N: I know, a little long winded cheese. Just hope it's not Limberger. Thanks for all the feedback!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: Mature themes._

Chapter 5

"You understand." Orodi's face contorted into a dark grin and then he let out an even darker laugh.

The guy should never laugh.

"You understand. How could one so linear understand? How could any of your kind **_understand_**?" He grabbed John by the shoulders and slid him back up the wall slowly. "Your kind dies. My kind has not...should not. You think your grief even compares to what I feel? Little dog tags dangling in your room as a reminder. Proof you're mongrels, curs, mutts. You think that qualifies? You think your pitiful, miniscule amount of guilt compares to my loss. You didn't even like the man. She was everything. Inseparable."

"We tend to think of ourselves as indestructible," Sheppard bit out. "We like to deny our mortality. I don't have that luxury, but yes I understand. I know that kind of hurt. I can at the very least empathize. I carry guilt but that isn't the day that makes me understand and you know it. This loss clouds your judgment. You can't go against the Wraith with this ship even with the drones. Your ship has no shields. Your entire defensive capabilities are dependent upon hiding and running. She can maneuver but she can't if I'm painting the target and firing. She'll be left wide open. This is a _**bad**_ plan."

_Ah hell,_ Sheppard thought, _might as well lay it all out._

"I won't last long with that chair configured as it is. As you said, we die. That chair will kill me before I can take out near enough Hive ships to guarantee this ship's survival."

"I'll use others if necessary. There're quite a few of you but I can make adjustments." He gave a quick look at Teyla. "I have my ways."

"From what I was told, she wouldn't want this."

It was the second wrong thing to say.

The pressure returned to his head and his throat closed up. He felt a trickle tickling the top of his lip.

"Stop! You said so yourself; you need him!" Teyla yelled from the floor. "He knows how to command the drones; there are not too many who do and do it with such efficiency."

He had to give it to Teyla; she could keep a level head and negotiate while watching his brains drain out his nose. He thought maybe if he let Orodi know that he understood his motives; he could talk him out of this insane kamikaze plan. Remind Pinky why he dragged his ass here and give him other options. After his little bedtime story, he realized that while powerful, Orodi was fallible. And now with hypoxia a close personal friend, he realized Orodi was mad as a hatter with grief. Not a good combination. The man would not be dissuaded. He could not handle run of the mill, everyday emotions that humans took for granted.

Orodi scowled and let Sheppard go. Once again, he crumpled against the base of the wall. He stroked his throat and gulped in a lungful of air.

"Colonel?"

He gave Teyla the 'I'm just peachy' wave.

"Solar Tempest, it is time we leave," commanded the Captain. He held his head up and walked with authority to the controls.

"Wait!" Sheppard rasped. "The inhabitants of the city, you need to let them evacuate."

"They have revered and respected your slumber. You need to let them collect their belongings," added Teyla.

Orodi looked over his shoulder at them. "You've very efficient people Col. Sheppard. Lt. Cadman has already seen to it. Unfortunately, your little craft may get damaged. The Solar Tempest is disrupting its systems and it's parked on top of the ship. Sorry."

"D'oh," said Sheppard softly. He was going to hear it from Rodney for such a Homer moment. He looked up, Rodney and the others. "My people, let them leave with the others."

"Specialist Dex and Mayor of the Thack'eeryn don't need saving. There's no one to save. As for Dr. McKay, he's in reserve. He knows so much about the apparatus that he'll come in handy." Orodi kept facing the view screen.

Sheppard felt the rug jerk out from under him. Now he was furious.

"You wallow in your own self pity and hide behind your grief. You outright killed them just because they were in the way or not of any use to you?" He let his anger bubble within him. "You said you have your _ways_. Can you use your _ways_ to help them?"

"I don't have the inclination nor do you have any leverage. What's done is done. I can make you use that chair easily, so refusal gains you nothing." Orodi continued to refrain from looking at them.

Teyla also glared at the back of the man. "There was no need. The mayor was no threat. Ronon…"

"…was a threat. He was a soldier and so I did not want to deal with him. Easier this way," he countered dispassionately.

"The ship's not happy with you, but she's trying to help. You…you should listen to her." Sheppard raised his voice even louder. "She wants nothing to do with this!"

It was the third wrong thing to say.

"She _**will**_ obey her captain!" Orodi whirled around, "And like I told her, you _**will**_ mind your own business!"

Sheppard's head slammed against the wall and his back arched. His eyes rolled back and he choked on his saliva. Orodi stalked over to the pair on the floor. "Little sister, I know you've figured out I can't read your mind but, I can still manipulate it. So enjoy the show."

Sand covered his boots as the wind blew the granules in wisps. His eyes shifted to the boots to his left. They were smaller than they should have been. His eyes followed the desert cammies to the face. "You're not Greg. Teyla, what are you doing here?"

She looked around perplexed, "Is this a memory?"

"Afghanistan …oh shit, about four years ago." He frowned and looked at the guard post about 300 feet away. A boy running up to the detail on duty froze Sheppard to the spot. He yelled something and pointed down the road. The detail raised their weapons at the child and began shouting for him to back up. The kid looked approximately 10 or 11 years old, such freedom of sin. The child kept moving forward trying desperately to get his point across.

Teyla began moving towards the guard post- just like Greg did. "Come on guys, he's just a kid!" She yelled- just like Greg did. The kid turned his back and kept pointing down the road. With the other hand, he detonated the bomb strapped to him and incinerated himself. The sin was delivered. The blast sent shrapnel flying and Teyla received a nice chunk of it in the chest- just like Greg did.

It had been the second time he had wept in his adult life.

Greg had blocked the blast from directly hitting him. The wind and heat enveloped him as the sand stung his face. Sheppard hit the ground receiving only minor cuts, but he could see that innocent looking face…The same age as his would have been.

"Gre…Teyla?" He crawled towards her as medics appeared out of nowhere and the area was secured by others. "Teyla?"

Somebody's baby had ended his life on purpose and killed others while his never had a chance at living. The world was ruthless that way.

"Teyla?" He could barely breathe let alone talk. "No, it wasn't you; it was Greg…Teyla?" His hand connected with the shredded uniform.

What a total mind fuck.

His eyes shot open and immediately he looked for her. He could hear her breathing hard and cloth rustling, but he could not see her. She commando crawled into view just using her arms seconds later. She stopped and collapsed on her side opposite him, her hand clutching the fabric of the shirt on her chest. He lay on his side devoid of any emotion for the moment and watched her. She raised her head to glare at Orodi as tears perched on the lower lids of her eyes. Sheppard did not have the strength to do either of those things. He could not even wipe away the trickle of liquid coming from his nose tickling his lip. It slid down his cheek until he heard a rhythmic plop--plop--plop on the floor.

He concentrated his blurry vision on reading Teyla's face. The question of, "Why?" played on it. Whether it was, why the boy killed himself? - or- Why had Orodi done that? It did not really matter. He could not console himself and could not do that for her at this time. He felt he needed to explain and to apologize even if it was not his fault. He did not have the strength for that either.

"Now as I said, Solar Tempest, it's time to leave your little nest and engage the enemy."

Sheppard closed his eyes. It was Greg and that boy with dark curly hair, a coffee complexion and hazel eyes that died that day along with others. He opened his eyes- not Teyla. He had to keep reminding himself- not Teyla or Rodney or ...sorry Ronon.

----------------

The ship shuddered. The ground around them shook even though they were two and a half miles away. The cracks in the soil exposed roots as they zipped across the landscape. As the ship lifted straight into the air, the roots dangled and trees fell off of its sperm whale shaped form- no flippers or tail flukes though. Dust started flying and the buildings crumbled and collapsed. Then Cadman watched as the earth underneath the Puddle Jumper broke apart and gave way. The Jumper and dirt slid down the side and off. The compacting of metal with the planet below and then a continuous thumping and crunching as it rolled into the chasm left by the big ship made her cringe.

"I'm so dead," she mumbled under her breath.

Rodney now had something to lord over her. She figured when Mayor had mispronounced McKay's name and she had not corrected it, it would be a source of amusement for their stay here. Watching the ship leave with that team on it… the loss of the Puddle Jumper was easy in comparison.

Head of the Advisory Body, all four foot eight of him, stepped up beside her. "What are we to do now?"

"I'll contact Dr. Weir. We may have means of tracking the ship or at the very least offering you an opportunity to stay somewhere safe." Cadman tilted her head back as clods of dirt and organic matter continued to fall to the ground. "The ship was interfering with our equipment. As soon as it leaves, we can transmit back and update her."

"It was never truly ours. We were just borrowing it. Doesn't mean we're happy with your people but it wasn't ours. The Dormi have reclaimed it." He paused and sighed, "Can you guarantee our complete safety from the Wraith?"

Cadman shook her head. "No, but we can sure try to keep you out of harm's way."

Everyone turned and began the long trek to the Gate.

-------------------

The thrum picked up intensity along with his heart rate. _I'm leaving. We're leaving. I'm leaving. Where's the rescue? Where's the last minute, 'Don't worry Rodney, old buddy; we're just outside the door?'_

Oh this was so _not_ a good feelings moment. And of course, his under stimulated brain kept returning to food.

_I wonder if Lilliputian or Satedan tastes like chicken?_ OK, that was a icky thought that needed to go away and quickly. Ironically, that feathered reptile thing they had on M05-298 had tasted like chicken. All it needed was BBQ sauce and a side of corn…oh he really needed to think about something else. Like the PowerBars in his backpack, on his back! On…his…fucking…back, out of reach. Out of reach because he had no reach. He had no reach because his Goddamn muscles would not listen to his useless, Goddamn brain. But his useless, Goddamn brain was listening to his very unhappy stomach. If only his revolutionary, useless muscles would take a clue. Which brought him back to wondering if Lilliputian or Satedan tasted like chicken or venison or buffalo or…_PowerBars!_

He wondered if he could make a _Who's on First?_ joke out of this somehow.

His stomach had kept his mind away from his bleak future in this Tales from the Crypt episode, until now. _Today kiddies, we have a physicist, who's working on his people skills by the way, trapped with the dead beat club. They aren't helping with his people skills at the moment. Let's watch him sit. And he's still sitting. The other members are lying on the floor. Oh wait, he blinked. Apparently kiddies, these people are among the forgotten._

Next subject. He tried working through a few computations he had brewing (like coffee- _damn it!)_ back in the lab where he had a PowerBar and candy bar stash. _Shit!_

Carter. He would imagine Carter again and that would definitely keep his mind from the gnawing hunger… He closed his eyes and thought lascivious thoughts of blond, short cropped hair in a lacey bra and panty number. His inner perv smiled at that. She was feeding him grapes- _alright McKay, no food_- giving him a massage. Much better.

"It is good to see you too Solar."

_What the hell?_ He swallowed hoping beyond hope it was a scantily clad blond with short cropped hair whose voice was as sultry as…

Rodney opened his eyes to a person, a very tall person at that, standing reverently in front of the deceased Dormi. He or she placed its hand on top of the dome and whispered some sort of prayer. Now his heartbeat was thudding on the inside of his ribcage. It was not the apparition he wanted to see.

_Hysterical, I'm hysterical._

The he or she was dressed similarly to the live Dormi guy. Everything kind of flowing but this clothing radiated light. Maybe it was just very reflective. _Way to go science!_ He looked at the walls and back to the figure. The similarity was too coincidental.

The figure turned around and smiled. Female. Maybe it was his turn to get a sweet bit o' lovin' instead of everyone else. Didn't Scotty, Bones and Spock have their moment in love's sweet glow? He'd even settle for lust. He eyed her up and down. _Nah, way out of my league._

She glided over to him, amusement in her eyes, and if it was possible, his heart tried to scamper away because of that look. Fear, excitement and good old curiosity overwhelmed him. She sat on her knees in front of him and continued the warm smile. Then she spoke in a velvety voice that matched her pearly, translucent, color changing skin, "Dr. McKay, it's time."

_Sure_, he mentally answered with a dopey grin on his face. It really did not matter what she meant by that anyway. He would follow her to the ends of the Universe if she would just keep smiling at him with that head of short cropped hair.

----------------

_A/N: Orodi is just misunderstood and having a really bad day. You go Rodney- hit on the alien space chick._

_P.S.: Thanks for the feedback. Glad you thought the last chapter was...gouda. Sorry._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Fanatics."

His voice listlessness shocked even him. Teyla's gaze remained steady as she followed the blood dripping from his nose. "We have them in this galaxy too, Colonel. I believe you have met a few." Her eyes shifted quickly to the other occupant of the room.

"He actually wasn't as young as my memory makes him out to be. He looked 10 or 11, but we found out later he was 22." He focused on nothing, not even her. "Are you alright? That couldn't have felt good," he asked after a few seconds of silence. Sheppard still could not make eye contact now that they were talking.

"No worse than my nightmares about the Wraith, Colonel." She looked to the front of the bridge at Orodi. "He cannot read my mind," she whispered. "I have not found the advantage yet, since he can still influence me. He placed me in your memory and he called up another of my own. It is most disconcerting."

"He's undone by guilt and grief. Reasoning won't work except for short term things like not killing us outright. You probably figured that out by now." Sheppard finally looked at her. "The ship, McKay was right. He's gonna flip."

Orodi moved Teyla so swiftly it took a second to register she had disappeared from his line of sight. Sheppard joined a half second later sitting against the wall again.

"Solar show the Wraith positions in this galaxy," Orodi commanded. The view screen lit up with green blips. "How many are awake? They weren't this numerous before."

Sheppard scoffed at him, "You wanted revenge; I've provided you with the chance of this lifetime. They're all awake. Those dog tags you mentioned earlier should've tipped you off. I guess even you make mistakes. Like you, I won't leave the job unfinished. You must feel a lot of guilt because you certainly focused on mine."

His expression appeared relieved. "Good, no hunting for hidden Hives." Another reaction Sheppard had not expected, he ignored everything after 'awake'. This guy was coo-coo for Coco Puffs.

"But Orodi, that is too many for a single ship to take on." She gave Sheppard a sideways glare. She knew he was challenging Orodi. "You need to rethink this plan. It is a cause to live for, unless you are trying to join the other occupant of the chamber, your mate?"

Orodi's black eyes darkened even more. Anger made a return and pushed them back into the wall. "Solar Tempest, let's avenge Dorare's murder. Little sister, time to earn your keep and let those that are greedy think we're friends that come in peace. Colonel take your seat and do what you do best, destroy the enemy."

"The Solar Tempest isn't a warship." Sheppard looked at the screen. "You have this ship heading for the most populated area. You don't plan on rejoining…what was it she called it? The Plein? You want to be the second of your kind to die. Are you planning on taking us and your ship with you?"

"Must everyone question me? Do as you're bid!" No sooner had the crush ceased, Sheppard felt a hand on his vest and his backside dropped into the chair. The power surged through every muscle making his chest feel like it was caving through his body and escaping out his back.

They followed the route laid out on the view screen to the Hive ships. The transition to the middle of the hornet's nest was seamless.

Teyla stood at the console by Pinky's side. "Now little sister, let them know we have a prize that will deliver what they most desire. And that would be what, Col. Sheppard?"

It was a Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man moment. Although the form of Gozar the Destroyer was already chosen in all their stringy, haired glory, he just gave them a church to stomp on. He heard Rodney's voice in his head. _"I didn't think of it. Ronon did you think of it? Teyla? Colonel? **Colonel?** You thought Earth didn't you?"_

No excuse would be good enough. _It just popped in there-_ would not be good enough. _Nice one John._

"Little sister broadcast the news."

"No." Teyla turned and faced the Pepto man. "He is right; this is a bad plan."

"We can still turn around, head back to the nice planet and come up with something better," supplemented Sheppard. He was losing sight of them as the chair zeroed in on the Wraith ships.

"Enough! Draw them in little sister and proclaim the good news, a ship and the route to Earth." The last thing Sheppard saw before the chair began warning of the Wraith's proximity was Teyla stiffening and flinging her head back. "As I said, you have no choice."

It was time to impersonate Death upon the pale horse. His choice made for him, he would protect this ship, Teyla, Rodney and even this suicidal, grief stricken, alien asshole. Here was his chance to take the battle to them. He might as well make the most of it. This was something they wanted: a way to destroy a multitude of Wraith ships to protect Earth and Atlantis. John freely chose to endure the fancy, dentist's chair and blow up a few fanged ones. He felt no compunction in planning devilish engines of destruction. He laughed to himself- Kirk had nothing on Ellis. Even Khan would have really liked him.

_Let's bring it_.

Teyla's ruse worked- at first. The Wraith maneuvered closer. She turned back to him. "Colonel, they are very interested in this ship." She stopped and concern spread across her face. The plan went down the toilet. "They recognize me."

The ships started to take defensive positions and back away. They brought their weapons online.

"No! Sheppard you will fire and destroy them all." Orodi yelled. "Solar get into range."

With indefinable speed, they were in the Wraith's faces. And the drones went to work. They struck their targets with the expected deadly efficiency he was accustomed to. The problem with the Wraith is- they keep coming. More ships dropped out of hyperspace, and more, and more...

With each drone firing, his body bucked. With each hit the ship took, his body bucked. Orodi was smart. He was tied into the ship so they could communicate, but they held no control over each other. He could feel everything. He recognized the burning in his nerves as a temporal differential. The feeling was similar to walking slowly through the portal at the Sanctuary. Beckett was going to have a field day over his tests.

Locate, paint, shoot, explode- was his mantra as each shot bled more of him. He was already to the next target before the explosion would register. The Solar Tempest moved like a dream. She could sneak behind, underneath, and down right show-up a Wraith ship. Then she would be gone in an instant to pop up behind another. He had to admit even if her power source was frying his gizzards; the Solar Tempest would have made a hell of a ship of war. Too bad she hated it. Too bad she could not go back to M71-900 and the Thack'eeryn. Too bad she was left wide open to receive fire when he was taking his shot.

And the Wraith kept exiting.

"There're too many. I'm just barely keeping up. We need to retreat and regroup. They're…"

Another exit formed and John's attention returned to the fight outside. Locate, paint, shoot, explode. The darts swarmed like mosquitoes. The ship received each viral sting.

"Orodi you must retreat. They know I am here. They also want the Solar Tempest to gain access to Earth. They will eventually overwhelm us and board her. Unless you are prepared to die this day…" She looked at the Colonel. His complexion became sallow before her eyes. "…and forgo any other vengeance, we need to retreat."

Orodi continued to watch the screen; Solar continued to maneuver; and John continued to fire.

"He cannot do this forever; he will die. You made sure of that the way you configured the chair. Also, there is not an endless supply of drones. They too will eventually end."

An explosion rocked the ship as another Wraith shot hit its mark. Sheppard drew in a quick breath as the Solar Tempest screamed in his head.

"Colonel are you injured?" Teyla was immediately by his side.  
"No," he said through clenched teeth that should have cracked from the pressure exerted on them.

"Do not give up John."

His gaze faltered, "Not much left to give." How could Orodi ever think this was efficient? Oh that's right, mad as a hatter.

Locate, paint, shoot, explode.

Another shot hit the ship. She was a good horse and did not deserve this. He guessed his impersonation of Death was coming to an end as it showed him how to do the job. His chest had a final spasm and he choked as the power surged through him.

"Colonel!" He felt Teyla's hand on his heavy chest and her voice ordered him to fight the inevitable.

Well alright since she asked so nicely, maybe one last ship before everything completely faded- locate…paint…shoot...

----------------

Weir met Cadman and Head of the Advisory Body at the Gate. "The Parcinese send their greetings and welcome you to stay for as long as necessary. They even say if it's permanent, that's fine. Unfortunately, there's more than enough room. The Pavilions are about as safe as we can guarantee."

"They are most generous." He answered as he looked around the Gate Room. "And you offer residence here and at the Athosian settlement."

"Yes," replied Weir as they ascended the stairs. "We can extend our invitations, but it doesn't make up for the…"

"Destruction of our home."

"Yes," she said with a sad sigh. "You must believe that that wasn't our intent."

"I know, but it's still…maddening. We thank you for you assistance and maybe one day we will let go of our anger. Have you had any success at contacting your team that is on the Great Ship?"

"No, but we're not giving up hope on their or the ship's return." Weir sat behind her desk and motioned him to a seat. "It's not like anything we've come across. The energy signatures were unknown and when it took off it disrupted everything from the Stargate to our equipment."

Head of the Advisory Body looked over his shoulder at the lieutenant before answering, "I'll take the options back to my people. This would have probably happened one day Dr. Weir. As I told the Lt. Cadman, we were just borrowing it. She engineered the evacuation and I would like to tender our gratitude. If not for her, it may have been worse."

"Thank you. We'll dial the Gate and send you home. Will you need any more assistance from us?" He shook his head as she showed him to the walkway between her office and the Control Room. "The technician will set you up with a radio and the team still with your people will help in anyway."

"Thank you both. I hope that our stay will be temporary."

"Me too," said Weir as he accepted a hand held radio. She turned to Cadman and raised a solitary eyebrow, "You did good Lieutenant. Although, it seems we need a little refresher course on Puddle Jumper care."

Cadman's lips disappeared as she studied her shoes, "Yes ma'am."

Rodney and John were going to flip.

-----------------

Luscious, smooth and delicious was the creature before him. Oh stop with the food already, he moaned to himself. Now would be a good time to work on his areas of self-improvement phantom Carter had stressed.

"Dr. McKay, let me see if I can do anything for you." She removed his backpack and started tracing down his spine from the base of his skull to his pants' line with her finger.

He really had to stifle his inner teenage libido; he enjoyed that way too much.

With her other hand supporting his chest, she placed her hand on the crown of his head. "Mmm. Let's move all of you to the medical bay."

_All of you? You can help Ronon and Lillian over there?_ Giddy hope fluttered in his complaining stomach.

"Yes Dr. McKay, what's done can sometimes be undone."

_Oh, hey wait…_

She smiled an unfathomable smile, "Yes Rodney, I can read your intricate mind." She looked up at the ceiling, "Solar, medical bay please."

Sinking, he was sinking into the floor. He looked at Ronon and the little guy and they were doing the same thing. Terrified, he did absolutely nothing except glare at the spectacular, cunning and traitorous female before him. She kept smiling as the floor swallowed them.

And just as quickly as foil sparks in a microwave, he was lying on a bed. And so was Ronon. And so was the Lilliputian. She Who Smiles a Lot stood over him.

"Solar, am I in the right area?" She was not even touching him this time, which was disappointing. "Thank you."

He felt a tingle in his brain and a shift in his throat and back.

"Oh that was too freaky. Is my backpack here?"

Smiley smiled some more and pointed to a counter. He jumped off the cot and tore into his bag. He had one bar crammed in his mouth before the wrapper was completely off. He rolled his eyes and grunted in delight. "That hits the spot," he said with a full mouth. "Now what about those two?"

The smile decreased slightly. "I'll need your help."

"What? How can I help? This is not my area of expertise. I know nothing about bringing people back to life or fixing broken…anything!" He pressed himself into the counter.

"I'll handle everything except a jump start, a defibrillator if you will." She went to Mayor first and Rodney heard the loud popping and grinding of vertebrae moving back into alignment. Now, he was this close to spewing that bar back out.

"Dr. McKay, please come here and place your hand on his chest."

"Won't there be brain damage? They've been dead for a while. The worshipper of Cromm over there can crack bones when he's lucid. I really don't want to see what he can do missing a few brain cells."

"Solar preserved them. Do not worry they're fine to rejoin the timeline."

Rodney held his right hand with his left and hesitantly inched over to the table. He placed his hand on the Lilliputian's chest.

"I'm selfless to a fault, not petty." He said under his breath. He scrunched his eyes closed and waited. "And touching a dead guy's chest is in no way seriously creeping me out. Wait, who in the hell is Solar?"

The ship shook from an explosion. He jerked his hand back and turned in a complete circle looking at the ceiling. "We're under fire." Of course Sheppard would take a purely scientific mission and turn it into a fight. One day, they would go to a fight and a peaceful mission would break out.

Another explosion rocked the ship.

"Yes we are. Time is slipping away Dr. McKay, make your choice."

----------------

_A/N: Once again I thank everyone reading and enjoying. The "engines of devilish design" quote is from someone named Havelock Ellis. Found the quote in the dictionary and googled the name. Do it and see why I mentioned him with Kirk and Khan. And St. Louis and Brad Richards just scored for Canada- go Bolts!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Warning: mature themes_

Chapter 7

The power that surged through the Colonel coursed through her hand and into the rest of her body. She could not let go as her muscles tightened. And yet, she sensed something else and it was communicating with her. Images of Rodney and Ronon and a single word flashed in her mind: rescue. It was fleeting. She would have almost questioned it as another vision, but it was so straight forward.

A large pink hand slapped down on hers. It reminded her of the situation. That hand forced her energy to drain out and into Col. Sheppard. If Orodi had asked her, she would have done it readily. She would have volunteered without reservation. Since he did not, she was angry at the violation.

Her body sank to the deck as Sheppard took in a huge lungful of air. His eyes opened, but Teyla realized as her knees hit the floor; something was wrong. Before she could ask Sheppard anything, Orodi's voice boasted in her ear, "You see Colonel, Ms. Emmagan, my ways."

"No, not really," answered Sheppard quietly.

"Colonel…" Teyla tried to remove her hand from Orodi's, but he held it tightly. "Can you…"

"I grow tired of your constant disparaging comments." He forced her hand away from Sheppard and flung her to the wall behind the Control Chair. She weakly sat up. There was only one other time she had felt this badly. It was after the withdrawal from the enzyme. Not an experience she wanted to duplicate.

"It's time to get back into the fray. Solar is hidden in a neighboring solar system, so we are safe while we resurrect our weapon." He gave Sheppard a smug grin. "As you said Colonel, one of her defensive capabilities is speed and she uses it so deftly." Orodi walked back to the front of the room.

"No. The ship is damaged…and maneuverability is compromised. It's a nightmare to keep…one step ahead of them. There are just too many…I like to blow things up as well as the next guy, but…"

Orodi wailed and held his hands to his ears. "More incessant chatter: noise, noise, noise! There shall be no more discussion, no more dissent. You shall continue to fire until none are left!"

"I won't." Sheppard said with steel in his voice. There was no mistaking his resolve, even if it was futile.

Teyla interrupted, "Let your ship rest and recuperate. Allow for planning and give Col. Sheppard the time to recuperate as well." She knew Sheppard's refusal was useless. Asking for these simple things was just as useless, but if Ronon and Rodney were on their way, she needed to stall. She only hoped she had not misconstrued the message and they needed rescuing. If that was the case- to quote the Doctor himself- they were screwed.

His pink face turned white as snow. "ENOUGH! You will! They will die; they will pay! I will enjoy watching their ships disintegrate. I will enjoy imagining their screams as they die. I can only hope they board, so my ears will collect their shrieks as I crush their bones with my will."

"I'm not directing anymore drones. Your ship needs to heal."

Teyla heard something else in his voice. Orodi kept the chair powered and Sheppard tried his best to keep his voice steady. The challenging tone was gone. Instead, it held concern for the welfare of the Solar Tempest. If the ship talked to her, then the ship must be communicating with him as well.

The white of Orodi's face was electric. "I've told you before; you have no choice," he said calmly. The manic anger of the previous outburst was gone. The tone of his voice was more malevolent than anything he said before. For the first time, fear actually grabbed Teyla's attention. "And you can join him again, little sister."

Chop-chop-chop-chop-chop. An unfamiliar sound beat down on her from overhead. The craft was unfamiliar and smaller than a Puddle Jumper, and yet she knew everything about how to fly it. This must be the inside of a helicopter.

"Keep firing!" John shouted as he flew the aircraft. "We have to take out those positions and the other aircraft!"

The rounds from the .50 caliber machine guns mounted on the…MH53J PaveLow- yes, she knew the name- moved like the drones. It was unnatural to see human made weaponry move thusly. However, they struck their targets with the same effectiveness.

This was neither a memory nor a dream. It was purely for control. A quilt of memories, dreams and fears he created just for this. It was created purely for his delight as he enforced his will on little cowering curs- the disobedient strays who dared to voice an opinion.

As they fired their machine guns, enemy fire struck the ship. They dodged and swooped low to hide in the terrain. They used their instruments to locate the enemy, painted the target with other instruments, and then released a volley of rounds. Enemy aircraft exploded on contact. They kept dancing like insects in the summer until that inevitable bad thing just had to happen.

"Oh shit!" Sheppard yelled over the helmet radio. The aircraft lurched as he took an evasive maneuver.

Glass shattering reached her ears and, a second later, an explosion ripped through the cockpit. Searing heat blistered her arm and side of her face.

John kept yelling, "I've lost pedal control! My instruments are cooked!" They did not have time to look each other in the face, "We need to get this bird on the ground!"

It was up to her. She fought her set of controls, but, at least, her side was intact. The landing was hard; one she could walk away from. Teyla finally allowed her eyes to see the damage on his side. The lower portion of the craft was completely gone. No wonder he did not have pedal control, there were not any pedals left or feet to use them or legs…

John collapsed against the harness that held him in place as she screamed his name. The yell was on her lips as her eyes adjusted to being back on the bridge. She awkwardly scrambled to the chair. The ship must have taken another powerful hit, but she concentrated only on reaching her teammate.

Whatever happened, he was singed from the power transfer. She could see minor burns to his face and on his hands. His uniform smoldered. It must have also damaged his ears, because blood seeped out of them. The heat, they experienced, was not an illusion. She noticed for the first time her arm and face also prickled from burns.

_Thank the Ancestors his other injuries were fictitious_, she thought as her head rested on the arm of the chair. With the contact, Teyla realized the chair was off, but still reclined- stuck in its operating position. As wonderful as that was for her team leader, it left them defenseless.

She looked around at the room full of smoke. The damage was not just to the Control Chair. The original wall that they had been sitting against was completely gone. The view screen was blank and Orodi was pulling himself back to his feet. "Craven and greedy bastards! It will take more than that!"

She marveled at the foolishness of this creature, because, she knew the Wraith always did more. The cold twisted her insides as the enemy's proximity to her position increased. The first wave was already on board the ship and was heading towards them.

----------------

"What is done, can sometimes be undone, Dr. McKay." She spread her arm across Ronon's body. "Is he not your friend or at the very least, a teammate?"

"They're not going to be flesh eating zombies or some other undead creature intent on sucking the marrow from our bones or slurping the vitreous from our eyeballs, are they?"

"You did not answer my question."

"Can't you use your freaky, supernatural powers to raise them up?" He really wanted to find another way than touching dead flesh.

"My life force is incompatible with yours. I cannot help them without you."

"Of course you can't. I bet it's against some prime directive. You seem like a very advanced race. The Ascended Ancients are always covering their asses by staying out of our little problems."

Once again that smile patiently played across her face. "Are you still petty, not good with people and so arrogant you would waffle on such a task? Even we have freewill. As a rule we let natural order and time flow on; there are always exceptions to the rules. Actually, they are more like guidelines." She stared at him with such empathy his knees about buckled. "We are immortal students. New points of interest pop-up and then there is the whole alternate universes and timelines with which to contend. So much to do and all the time in the Universe to do it."

"We're just points of interest? A nice roadside plaque, 'here lies the arm of Jackson'. Hope you loaded the camera with film because mine's all out."

"You bluster and cry like the infant you are. No, this ship needed rescuing. We could not locate her until she completely powered herself up. Orodi skillfully hid himself from us. As much as we hate to admit any sort of weakness, we don't know everything and those that think they do are mistaken. Even your Ancients are still very young and are still learning."

"Did you just call me a crybaby?"

She just smiled back at him.

He looked at the two bodies. _Well phantom Carter, let's do a little self-improvement._ He stepped up to the Lilliputian and replaced his hand on the cold chest. Her hand pressed on top of his.

"Let's try and fix this little inconvenience of being dead," he quipped right before he felt his life drain into the little guy. Rodney sank to his knees. She removed her hand and he sat on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"I'll let you rest of a few minutes. You will recover, but your body will take a little while to balance."

She turned back to the bed as Mayor opened his eyes. "Mayor of the Thack'eeryn, it is good to meet you."

He blinked. With a voice full of reverence and fear, he asked, "You are of the Dormi?"

She laughed and McKay nearly melted. He wished she was laughing at him.

"Yes." She placed her hand on his chest. "Rest for a moment."

She knelt down in front of Rodney. "Dr. McKay, can you help Ronon now?"

He ran a mental checklist of his condition. "I think so."

She helped him to his feet. They repeated the process and Rodney, once again, found himself on his ass.

"Specialist Dex, it is finally good to meet you."

Ronon also blinked, but said nothing.

"I knew it! Brain sucking Zombie."

"No McKay, just wondering what happened and if I should kill the being standing over me?" Ronon said warily while studying her.

She laughed again.

_She should always laugh_, thought McKay.

"You would have no chance, but there are others that need your skills. Rest and re-acclimate to life." Another explosion shimmied through the bulkheads. "As you can feel, we have some work to do."

She moved her head to the side as if listening. Apparently, she was. "I understand Solar."

This reminded Rodney…

"Who in the hell is Solar?" He said looking around the room as another shudder vibrated through the deck.

"The ship Dr. McKay, you are correct. This is the Solar Tempest: researcher, explorer and friend. She has been keeping me informed of Col. Sheppard's and Teyla's welfare."

Ronon sat up on his bed ready to jump to their aid if necessary, "…and their welfare is?"

Rodney pulled himself to a standing and then a leaning on the counter position. He gave her his full attention waiting for the answer.

"Under stress."

A powerful explosion rocked the room. The group grab anything to keep their balance. The beguiling creature appeared to study the walls as she regained her footing. "We must go. All of us. The Wraith are boarding and are heading straight for the bridge."

McKay staggered over to Ronon and she helped Mayor to join them. Out of nowhere, she produced Ronon's babies and the two P90s left by Teyla and Sheppard. "It's time for you to use your skills. Mayor, stay with Dr. McKay. Solar, take care; it's time Orodi and I have a little talk."

She pushed Rodney and Ronon on the back with her hands. Mayor was sandwiched between them and was pushed forward by her body. Rodney tried to backpedal, but he might as well have been on a conveyer belt. She was pushing them right towards the bulkhead. At the last second, amazement took over and McKay realized this was what the other Dormi did to Sheppard and Teyla.

"Cool," he uttered as they walked right through the wall.

------------------


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: Violence_

Chapter 8

She could not mistake the imperious stalking as anything, but Wraith warriors. They had no need for stealth. They came; they ravaged; and they lay waste. This was no different. They thought they could enter the room and easily take the three targets within it. They knew not with whom they dealt.

The maniacal glee on Orodi's face made her almost feel sorry for the first three Wraith who dared to step foot onto the bridge. Oh yes, this former passive explorer wanted to feel their bones crush in his hands. No more battling from afar, or allowing lesser children do it for him. It was his turn.

With a shrill, glass shattering cry, he twisted the first one's body until it formed two halves. The next one's head caved in from his blows. He crushed wind pipes, broke backs, and his cries echoed throughout the small room as the bodies dropped around him.

But, just like the ships, they kept coming.

As the Wraith focused on Orodi, she clumsily reached for Sheppard's hands and frantically tried to pull him out of the chair. They needed to escape this room. Then, in a horrific, double punch of a moment; the pulse did not beat beneath the skin on the still warm wrist. It was followed by a thick hand wrapped around her neck; it forcibly ripped her away from Sheppard. She was held high enough that her boots dangled freely in the air.

"It's dead?" The Wraith holding her asked a drone standing over Sheppard's body. "It's the one we've heard so much about, the killer of the Caretaker. Too bad, it's considered a delicacy." Then the Wraith male grinned wantonly at her, "And, this little thing has been the cause of so much chaos. Two problems removed. If nothing else, these two are enough that our Queen will breath easier."

Whispers in her mind taunted her. Images of what they were going to do with his body assailed every sensibility. She peered down at him. John Sheppard had brought hope to her people. The children's games had turned from fleeing the Wraith to fighting them. He had done something no one else in recent memory had: entered a Hive ship and rescued the taken.

Children wanted to be Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford storming the Hive ship. They pretended to destroy many a dart using whatever they could find. The third most popular person was Col. Sumner because he had withstood the mental onslaught of a Wraith Queen. He kept his people safe by offering nothing to lead them to Earth. He had even offered his life to save one of her people. By the time he got to the chamber, Sheppard had had no choice but to shoot the other officer, no question about it.

In their first days of living together on Atlantis, the rumors and stories spread about the incident. She could see his guilt build with each comment. To hear him speak of it now was unusual. He could not understand that his actions, that woke the Wraith, were not viewed the same way by her people. Awakening was inevitable, but members of the expedition had the good fight within them. His actions stepped up the time table, but their arrival in this galaxy also altered the balance of power.

Her people were in awe of the city, but were skeptical of these visitors who had taken up residence- at first. Their alien ways were strange to the Athosians. Familiarity led to understanding on both sides. Even though they butted heads over matters, even though they outright disagreed, they made good allies. His people provided a feeling of safety.

She looked back at the thing holding her by the throat with all the hatred she could muster. They were to blame, no one else. These loathsome beings were going to desecrate someone who represented autonomy to her people and someone who was a friend. She would not allow that.

Behind her newest captor, Orodi continued to kill each Wraith as it tried to attack him. Their blood glistened in his coal black hair and he seemed to drink it all in. The Wraith found his movements unpredictable. She could feel their surprise at his ease in thwarting their attacks. This ship, however, was too great a prize to let go, so they kept coming.

To her short lived relief, he spied the drone over Sheppard. A hand reached around the mask and ripped it off revealing nothing, but tissue and blood vessels underneath. The huge drone dropped to his knees and hit the floor. Then Orodi was off to the next victim like a child playing a game of tag. As quickly as he dispatched a warrior, more flooded in three by three to take its place.

Her relief vanished when another drone pulled Sheppard roughly out of the chair by his leg. The sound of his head cracking on the floor infuriated her. She did not know how, but she would not let them take the frustrating, imperfect, bullheaded and arrogant man with them. Not on this day.

_We will use his bones as decoration. His hair shall be woven into talismans. No one can defy us forever, no one._

No more time, Rodney and Ronon were too late. If she could just get Orodi's attention, he could keep them from taking him. If she could get into their minds, do something, anything.

The Wraith holding her reared his hand back and he sneered, "Human, you should have known better."

She defied him even if was only with her thoughts. She watched with two open eyes as his hand readied to steal her life. His hand moved forward and she waited. Then, his head completely disappeared from his shoulders.

-------------------

The trip from the medical bay to the hall outside of the bridge was like speed walking with hummingbirds. They had gone from safety to frontline in a matter of milliseconds. Rodney raised the P90s immediately and Ronon began Ginsu-ing and blasting anything that remotely looked nonhuman. Smiley stopped smiling as Mayor remained behind all of them.

"Ronon, kill any who are near your friends first." She looked at Rodney as her complexion shifted from a kaleidoscope of colors to a stark, bed sheet white. "Remain here and fire on all those that come down the corridor. When I call, come to the bridge as fast as you can."

Rodney nodded, threw Ronon one of the P90s and handed Mayor his 9 mil. "Safety's off. Just squeeze this and aim at anything with white hair and fangs."

Mayor accepted the weapon with shaking hands. They positioned themselves next to a wall. They both opened up when the first boot came around the corner.

----------------

A doorway formed for Ronon to enter the bridge and he saw Teyla immediately. He was going to enjoy this. He did not get many opportunities to unleash his pent up fury. The opportunity was now here.

With swift, deafening silence, he took his blade and removed the overconfident bastard's head. He fought the urge to stand over it and gloat. Instead, he looked up to see Teyla drop to the floor with little or no grace that usually defined her. She removed the hand from her neck with a show of disgust and looked wildly around the room. The feral scream, that came out of her mouth as Ronon handed her the P90, shocked him. He was not the only one releasing a little fury.

She opened fire on a drone dragging Sheppard by the leg towards the opening in the damaged wall. When he fell, she leapt over bodies, slipped in the blood on the floor and grabbed Sheppard by the collar. Another drone grabbed his leg. With a fierceness Ronon had not seen in her yet; she unloaded a clip into it. The drone let go as he dropped dead to the deck. Ronon was quickly by her side to pull their leader back to the chair.

Teyla fell against the chair's wall clutching Sheppard to her chest. Her fingers dug into the exposed shirt. Ronon handed her another clip and he began blasting Wraith again. She reloaded her gun with practiced ease, as she cradled Sheppard's head on her arm. She held the P90 ready to fire on anything that would try to take him from her.

"Not on this day," she grunted between her teeth. She fired on anything getting close.

A voice rang out over the din of battle, "Orodi! Long since our last meeting!"

Ronon spun to see the being that…killed him. He missed him when he entered the room, because Orodi was covered by attacking Wraith. They lay at his feet now, save one. He fought the urge to use his blade on the man. Lucky for this Orodi, it sang for Wraith blood. He did not want to disappoint it. The conversation drifted his way as he continued to reduce the number of living Wraith in the room.

Orodi stopped mid-twisting of the neck, "Moab." He regarded her frigidly. "I will not go back."

"Ah little brother, you are not welcome." She looked around. "This is inexcusable."

"Then leave, it's not your business. I won't tell you again." He finished the twist and dropped the body.

"Not without the Solar Tempest. She is very upset. Moreover, Dorare would not have condoned this, but I believe someone else has already told you that." She looked at Sheppard clutched tight to Teyla's breast. Her P90 cut down the Wraith as they entered from the damaged wall. "Dr. McKay and Mayor of the Thack'eeryn, come in quickly!"

The P90 fire from the hall ceased immediately. Rodney scurried in pulling the little guy behind him. He ran over to Teyla and gave a brief nod. Ronon felled his last drone and joined the rest of his team. He knelt down beside them and examined Sheppard. He let his chin drop to his chest before he said anything.

"Teyla, he's…"

"I know Ronon. I could not let them take him. They were going to…" She stopped in an uncharacteristic moment of emotional turmoil. Her eyes flicked to McKay who scowled back at her.

Ronon nodded in understanding. He had heard of taking trophies from particular kills, especially by those Wraith that chased runners. So much of Sheppard's story from the last year he had not heard. Whatever he did to deserve such interest, would be a good tale.

The doorway disappeared and the damaged wall closed. Moab continued to look fiercely at her brother.

"Don't you dare!" He shouted at her. "They're mine to destroy! This ship's mine to command!"

"Solar Tempest, daughter of Nocturnal Song; the Old Ones- upon my recommendation- relieve your captain," she passed her hand over a section of the console, "The link between you is severed; you now can allow a new captain. I humbly request the honor of servitude to you."

Orodi went nearly transparent white.

"Guess that's a yes then," whispered Rodney.

Orodi glared at the small group of humans clustered near the Control Chair. "They're ill equipped for this insatiable and gluttonous race. They're what the greedy crave. It would be as if their vegetables revolted to gain their freedom." He waved a hand at them. "I should just end their suffering as well."

Without a word, Moab struck her brother solidly against the chest. He flew through the previously damaged wall without so much as leaving a mark. She returned her attention to the main console. "Solar, can you maneuver yet? I will take care of all unwanted guests," Then Moab gave an exasperated snort, "No…Of course, they cannot have you…No, I will not leave you…Yes, and we will go home."

Ronon bit back a smile. The ship sounded like McKay.

A voice boomed out of the wall behind them, "She's mine! You can't have her!"

"Oh dear God, it's Trelane," said Rodney as they turned to face the wall.

Orodi stepped out of the wall and stalked back over to Moab. "They killed Dorare! Why would I even _want_ to return without her? Can the Old Ones bring her back?"

Moab sternly shook her head. "You know there is nothing to bring back. They took her essence into them. When you killed those responsible, you forfeited any chance of recovery."

"Retribution, justice…!"

"Penance?"

"They'll die by my hand, not yours!"

"Brother, you ignore reason." Moab slowly and deliberately blinked, "All the intruders, not lying dead in this room, are now obliterated. I could not take a chance of any surviving. The only ones left are those on their ships. I will not annihilate a race, no matter how detestable, because of Dorare's murder."

Orodi sneered, "Then, I will." He closed his eyes with a self-righteous smile on his lips.

With a lightening fast move, Moab had Orodi by the throat. He appeared to be suspended parallel to the floor for a second before she knocked him on to it. He landed on his back as her hand remained around his neck. Realization of her intent unfolded on his face along with shock. It did not surprise Ronon. That stark white face showed her disappointment, but it also showed her acceptance of what she had to do.

She broke his neck with a flick of her fingers. Moab gently straightened his clothes as he lay lifeless on the deck of his former ship. She placed her forehead on his and whispered, "I was always the stronger one; I am sorry. As an emissary of the Old Ones and your sister, I regret this action and will miss you. Join Dorare as you wished. Your life is now forfeit."

Rodney's mouth hung agape. When it finally shut, he sputtered. Ronon smiled grimly, not often was the man speechless. McKay would not understand. He should not. Sheppard and Teyla would. Ronon did. He felt a kindred spirit with this being.

Ronon refocused on the others. Teyla clutched Sheppard close, while Mayor hid behind the sputtering McKay. They were stunned, but fine.

"You see, Dr. McKay? When my kind makes mistakes, they are usually whoppers. Yes, there's that food thing again." Her sadness shown in her eyes as her face turned a light pink. "We make mistakes. We misplace our ships, our family and friends, and some of our possessions. When that happens, blowing up a solar system is only the start if we do not rectify the situation using time's linear flow. And, only if we are lucky." She gave one last squeeze to Orodi's hand. "Solar, please place him with Dorare."

The body sank through the floor. A few seconds later, the Wraith bodies followed his.

She met Ronon's gaze and nodded. He was right; she was a kindred spirit. Someone who felt betrayed by another she trusted and loved. This had been her mission all along. It was a hell of a thing going to kill a friend or a loved one. He and the team were just beneficiaries of the mission. He also had a feeling that the breaking of his neck was symbolic. These beings were near immortal and such an act- not.

She returned to the problems at hand and began talking to no one in particular, "They will figure out that all the boarding parties are dead and resume firing soon. Solar has begun affecting repairs but…"

"Can you help him?" Ronon asked pointing to Sheppard. "Because, here I stand, when I shouldn't be."

"What is done, Ronon, can be undone." She looked back at the controls. "Solar, try to make for that moon."

McKay swallowed, "I can…"

Teyla's head shot up and she interrupted Rodney, "Another Hive ship has arrived."

"I was afraid of that. Dr. McKay, I have a request," said Moab. "You are not going to like it."

-------------------

"Come on you lousy piece of …" the muttering had been nonstop as Rodney reached into the depths of the wiring for the chair. He had offered to take her place before his brain and self-preservation caught on. Moab was right; they needed this chair active. He was the only one left to use it. That left Teyla to help Sheppard. Ronon and Mayor could not due to their recent resurrections. Something about electrical activity in the nerve endings and connections still rewiring, strain on the heart…to be honest, she tuned out the rest of the explanation.

She would catch McKay peeking out as Moab kneeled beside them. "The damage to Solar left her unable to preserve him. I must do this now. You have already done this once before. Are you willing to do this again?"

Teyla studied the black eyes before her. These held a knowledge, an understanding and a kindness Orodi's had forgotten long ago; from a day he could not escape. She was grateful for the question. "Gladly."

"Will it hurt her?" Ronon asked. His protectiveness for his new team flared like his nostrils.

"Hey! You sure didn't show that same kind of concern for me!" Rodney grunted from inside the chair. "Do I hear a, 'Gee, thanks Rodney for saving me.'? Nooo. As soon as it looks like it might cause Teyla a little discomfort, you go all body guardish. But to answer your question, no, it doesn't hurt, per se. It just feels weird. She'll be fine."

Teyla looked from Ronon to the mayor and back to Rodney's feet. She smiled in recognition. "Do it."

Moab's hand clasped hers and the transfer began. This time, however, the transfer was fluid, not forced. It was easier.

She relaxed until the next volley of shots struck the Solar Tempest.

----------------

_A/N: Well now, here we are. Please feed the need and hit the button._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Rodney pulled out from underneath the Control Chair as another shot pitched the ship back and forth. He held onto the arm to keep his balance. He looked back at Sheppard while Moab performed real voodoo.

Sheppard's back arched and his hands tried to move theirs from his chest. When finished, Moab released Teyla as she lifted their hands away. His eyes opened and Rodney and Ronon flinched.

"Cataracts," McKay whispered to himself.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" Ronon asked getting a little closer to McKay searching for clarification. "Did she do this?"

"No," answered Teyla. "It happened after the first time Orodi brought him back. I think it was the chair." She looked at Ronon and Mayor as she leaned back against the wall. "Your eyes did not change."

"They're cataracts," repeated McKay louder.

Moab placed her hand on Sheppard's shoulder. "Welcome back John the Shepherd. We are keeping the wolves at bay." She moved her hand to Teyla's shoulder. "Rest, Teyla Emmagan."

Unlike Ronon and the Lilliputian, Sheppard did not seem oriented. He mumbled and fidgeted while Teyla tried to soothe him.

"You can fix the rest, right?" Rodney asked with concern.

"Of course, it will have to wait until we are out of our current predicament though." She stood and returned to the front of the bridge.

Sheppard abruptly sat up frantically grabbing for his legs. Teyla sat up with him. "His last memory was an illusion. We were in a terrible accident," she explained.

Rodney did not have to imagine too hard what Sheppard thought had happened. Not the way he was feeling for his legs.

"Oh thank God," Sheppard sighed as his hands connected with thigh, knee and finally shin. He collapsed back towards Teyla. She caught him and eased him into a resting position.

He patted her hand as she guided him against her. "I'll be waiting for you Lou when you're through. Everything'll be fine."

Teyla just placed her hand on his.

McKay stepped around the chair to the monitor and compared the readings on his pad to the ones on the wall. He checked each system and link until he was satisfied. He kept stealing glances at the rest of his team. Whatever had happened here; it had been so much more than using Ol' Sparky for target practice. It sounded like the other Dormi had been playing mind games.

"I'm finished. It's operational again," he said. "The fail safes are still disengaged and I couldn't correct the major flaw in the power compatibility problem, but it's lethally usable."

Moab nodded, "Solar needs…" She tilted her head in concentration for a second. "…four minutes. Then, she will be able to run as fast as she can with her fold mechanisms."

Rodney flexed his hands as he stood in front of the chair. "One for the money; two for the show; three…I'm so not ready; and four, it's time to go." He sat down. "Ronon, go over to the monitor and press the flashing symbol. And, try not to enjoy it."

Smirking, Ronon left Teyla and walked to the monitor. A moment later, the power surged through Rodney burning every nerve ending he could possibly feel and then some. His chest felt like Kavanaugh's ego was sitting on it.

"Mother fucker!" Rodney shrieked shrilly. That was all he could get out. All his muscles had one position: contracted. He vaguely heard Teyla and then the fire calmed to a relentless throb.

"I am sorry Dr. McKay. I did not realize that Orodi had manipulated Col. Sheppard so he could remain in the chair and work it." Moab's face filled with remorse. "Can you concentrate and do the task ahead?"

"_Now_ I can," McKay replied acerbically.

He concentrated on the Wraith positions. A voice spoke sweetly to him and showed him how Sheppard had done it. Locate, paint, shoot, explode- the exploding part was for the other ships to do, it pointed out. He resisted a 'ha, ha' answer.

This was too cool. He could talk with the ship. He started firing with limited success at first. With each shot, his aim improved and his link to the ship became seamless. He began anticipating how she moved- it was like a dance. They played hide and seek amongst the celestial bodies in order to evade the other ships and their artillery. Except for the shots that struck- making her scream in his head and enveloping him in a nerve damaging fire- this was exhilarating.

Finally, the Solar Tempest was ready to make her final escape.

A Hive and three more cruisers decided to show up.

----------------

Teyla almost cried when Rodney screamed. She had forgotten that Orodi had muted the effects of the chair. Once Moab relieved the pain, she slumped against the wall again.

Ronon crept back over to her side. He nodded to Mayor of the Thack'eeryn who remained silently seated next to her on the floor. Since his last statement, Col. Sheppard said nothing more and felt heavy against her. His body jerked with a spasm occasionally. She watched Ronon study him.

"Did Sheppard hit his head?" Ronon asked as he pointed to her shirt and arm. "There's blood on you where his head rested against you. Not much, but enough to be concerned." He felt the back and looked at her. "It feels indented."

She scowled, "The Wraith did it when they tried to take him." Now, she feared that Moab had saved him only for him to die slowly from a head injury.

The ship continued to take hits here and there until McKay's voice and her senses announced the presence of more Wraith.

The ship shuddered so hard from the volley; she had to steady herself by bracing her arm against the floor. McKay screamed again. Without hesitation, Ronon jumped up to pull him from the chair.

"No Ronon! Do not touch him!" Teyla yelled, with his hands just centimeters away.

Moab redirected him. "Ronon, stand ready to turn the Control Chair off at my command. Solar, are your folding mechanisms still operational?" She paused and concentrated on the console. "You have one of their minutes."

Teyla clutched the Colonel closer. She watched her two remaining conscious team members and felt pride. Dr. McKay's belligerence and constant vocalizations and Ronon's hot temper and coolness in battle, reminded her of Rel. She smiled and latched on to that. If she lost any of them on this day…but she already had lost two of them. It tore at her, but there they were doing what was needed.

She looked at the crown of Sheppard's head as it lay against her chest. She could almost hear a smart remark about his head's positioning on her body- another similarity to her intended. Rel may have not lived, but the parts of him that resided in the others did. She was starting to cherish the similarities again. No matter what, she would make sure this strange band of family held together.

"Moab, Dr. McKay will need to come out of that chair very soon. Col. Sheppard only stayed in it for less than fifteen minutes each time and it killed him."

"What?" Rodney yelled from the chair.

"I know, and believe me Teyla; I will not let that happen." Moab ran her hands across the control panel. "Understood Solar!" She turned to Ronon. "Disengage it now Ronon. Let's fly Solar and go anywhere but here!"

The chair returned to its upright position. Rodney blinked a few times in succession and said nothing for those few seconds. Of course, it did not last.

"Oh God, I feel like someone forgot to wet the sponge on my head," he said only to collapsed forward. Ronon caught him and eased him to the floor.

"We are clear and no sign of pursuit. I did not really expect them to follow since we are in another galaxy. Well done Solar Tempest, daughter of Nocturnal Song and preserver of the beacon." She approached Rodney and ran her hands up and down his body. "We will take Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay to the medical bay."

She looked at Mayor and the smile returned to her face as the pink lessened. "No, we will not leave you alone."

He nervously smiled back as the floor swallowed him.

Teyla also smiled, none of them would be left behind.

-----------------

They had drifted apart so slowly- the slowness of grass growing. You mow the lawn; and then one day you walk out to the car and it is up to your shin. Her standing in the living room with bags packed and smiling sadly was not a surprise. He had been thinking of doing the same thing.

"They need me in Spain." He had to smile; he was looking at Germany. "We would have been great parents."

"Yeah." After that day, he actually followed his father's callous, yet practical advice. He would protect himself. He never wanted to face that kind of pain again. Everyone would remain an arm's length away. He had hoped that would change sometime.

He had sat in the Labor and Delivery waiting room reading parenting magazines. How cruel was that since she was there for neither? After about an hour and a half, they wheeled her out and he followed the bed and attendant back to the room. He thought he would always be there for her. A month later, he knew as they both sat quietly at the kitchen table; their relationship would end. They could not get past the emptiness left by what could have been. He tried to be stronger. He really did. Avoidance was so ingrained in his psyche that he just was not able to overcome it.

Apparently, they shared some of the same shortcomings. Three months after the waiting room, Louisa hugged him and gave him one last kiss. She picked up the bags, "The rest will be moved tomorrow."

Somehow, he kept his optimism even at times that strained it. He showed the proper concern at times of sorrow. Buddies lost, earned a last drink at the bar. Women seduced and left, more commiseration drinks at the bar. Complete strangers like Greg, a solitary toast to him and a swallow of Knob's Creek. He never knew Greg's full name. They had just met in the commanding officer's office. He was new to the base just like Sheppard. They would forever be linked because of that one event.

However, it was also a day that he wept. It was the kid: his complexion, his hair, and his…his eyes that may or may not have been green. He gave him green eyes because that is what he imagined his kid as having. How convoluted was that? A chink in the armor allowed the unwanted reaction. Afterwards, his arm went right back out.

And, it worked until Atlantis. They relied so heavily on each other that first year his arm kept growing shorter. No one got past a certain point in his armor, but certain people poked dents into it. He allowed for friendship. He allowed someone to give him a second chance. He allowed for losing people- more drinks at the figurative bar.

He would revert and avoid certain strong emotions on occasion. Because, why on earth did he need the distraction? His job was never ending. The constant pressure from Earth and the Pegasus galaxy weighed him down. Mistrust from allies, enemies, and friends made his head hurt. All of it compounded until his skull felt like it was being pushed out from the inside and popped back into place. His brain throbbed in time to his heartbeat as the pressure increased to eventually even out.

His own guilt for big mistakes made his eyes burn as if a liquid fire was poured into them. Elizabeth chewing him out for those mistakes made his ears ring painfully. All of the weight to stay on Atlantis, to do his job well, and not to disappoint anyone who placed their faith in him, made his skin prickle and itch.

The sorrow, for a day long ago that would have precluded him ever being there, gave him permission to scream. It hurt so badly. He had only mourned for himself. He had never grieved for that little lost life. It was about time he did. It was time to let everything go for the third time in his adult life.

------------------

"Moab! Are you sure you're doing this right?" McKay blurted from his little bed. Sheppard writhed like an unhappy pit of snakes. "I mean, that can't be right."

"Yes," was the singular response.

"Look at him! Teyla? Ronon? Does he look like he's getting better?" Rodney could barely lift his own head let alone help Sheppard. "Are you sure you know human physiology well enough?"

"Dr. McKay, trust her," directed Teyla. She was stronger, but still lay on the bed, wilted.

"He's fine McKay." Even though Ronon sounded resolute, his body's posture betrayed him. He was fighting the urge to make her stop.

"Look, he's scaring the little guy."

Mayor stood away from the others against a counter. He looked green. The sound of a skull popping back into the correct shape tended to do that. The scream that followed even made Rodney queasy.

"McKay," warned Ronon. "Relax."

"Yeah right," said McKay peeved. "You relax!"

Ronon shot him a glare.

McKay looked to Teyla for help only to hear her quietly whispering to herself, "All the same."

Moab's garroting tackle of her brother lessoned his goddess worship. Then to completely cool the embers of love (or maybe it was just lust), she snapped his neck like a glass stirring rod. He would distance himself from her short-cropped haired etherealness.

A grief-stricken wail returned him from his musings and made him shrink back into the bed. It even gave Ronon and Teyla pause. A sound like that was not something he had expected even on this day of the unexpected. He looked from Ronon to Teyla. She closed her eyes and nodded in some sort of understanding. She rolled onto her side and whispered to herself. If it was a prayer or just ravings, he was not sure. Ronon just stared impassively towards Sheppard's bed giving nothing away.

The commotion from the bed stopped as he heard a loud wet intake of air, also better known as a sob. "John the Shepherd, it is good to see you. You are healing nicely."

Rodney could not see him. He just listened and took her word for it.

"Have we met?" Sheppard asked after a few seconds of silence. His voice quavered.

"Mostly, but not quite."

"Okay." He sounded child-like and not quite as strong as usual.

"Rest and soon you will be home." Moab took a blanket that appeared from overhead and placed it on him. "Solar, finish repairs and then it will be time to return our guests."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rodney groused. "Mostly, but not quite?"

"You need sleep too."

"McKay," warned Ronon again. "Do as she says since she was the one who restarted your heart."

The interaction with the chair put him into fibrillation. The ship and Moab corrected the problem. He just could not wait to tick of all the ailments for Carson when he got home. _Well, Ronon, Lillian and Sheppard were dead…Sheppard also had massive head trauma and burns…my heart stopped…yada, yada, yada…Teyla and I brought people back to life._ The good doctor was going to pop a blood vessel.

With Teyla sadly smiling, Ronon glowering, Mayor cowering and Sheppard snoring, he laid back. Sensing that no answer would be forthcoming from Moab, he figured, he could wheedle the answer out of her later.

"Not likely," answered Moab shooting an amused glance over her shoulder. She stepped up to Teyla's bed. "Now Teyla, let's take a look at your burns. Your next Ronon, I see the Wraith got in a few good licks."

Rodney sobered; he had never heard Sheppard sound as miserable as he did with that cry. He hoped that whatever it was for; it was over. He rubbed at his sore chest- at least, for now.

----------------

_A/N: Yes, a little Rodder's whump for y'all. Looking forJulie, I believe the activities were a little too stressful for our older passengers. Now, let's go find Issac and have that drink at the bar._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

She swirled her tea around in the cup. "Wish I was a tea leaf reader." She checked her watch- again. Only five minutes had ticked off since she last checked it. Four little hours had passed since the ship took off from M71-900. Three hours had gone by since they contacted the Daedalus and sent it all the data they had. Nothing. It was a long shot at best.

"Maybe someone brought an Ouija board."

Weir turned in her seat to face Carson. He sat down next to her. "I can just imagine the reaction if I requested that on the P. A. I think that all those who doubt my leadership would have a good reason."

"Aye, but then we could ask it who we're going to marry and if so and so likes us." Carson seemed to consider it a bit longer. "Maybe it could also tell me the whereabouts of my stethoscope; I'm on my fourth one now."

Elizabeth emptied her cup. "Maybe we're infested with gremlins. I'm on my third batch of pens this week."

"You're probably right, gremlins." He took a sip of his own tea.

The warning klaxon sounded interrupting anymore conversation.

_"Dr. Weir…"_

"On my way!" She rose from the table.

"I have a feeling; we won't need that Ouija board," said Carson as he followed her out of the mess.

They exited the transporter and made their way to the Control Room.

"A ship," began Zelenka, "just appeared in orbit. No hyperspace window or any indication of how it arrived." He rushed to another console. "The readings match those we recorded from the Great Ship. It remains in a very high orbit."

P90s clicking on the Gate room floor shifted everyone's attention.

"I did not want the Solar Tempest to disrupt all of your systems again."

Weir looked over the balcony with everyone else. The P90s were aimed at a very tall woman with the strangest skin. With her were: McKay who was being held up by the woman; Teyla; a little man helping Teyla; Ronon; and finally, Sheppard who was supported by Ronon. Everyone, but the woman, sat down on the floor. Sheppard slumped against Ronon most likely unconscious. Teyla allowed Rodney to lean against her.

"Medical team to the Gate Room," whispered Carson into his ear piece. "Remain in the corridor outside until I tell you different."

"I am Moab. I believe these belong to you, Dr. Weir," she said with a sparkle in her coal black eyes while gesturing to everyone on the floor. "Except for Mayor of the Thack'eeryn, he belongs to others."

Mayor waved.

"Thank you for bringing them home," replied Weir as she descended the staircase. She was not quite sure what to say next.

"Mayor wishes to contact his people. I told him that would be better for you to do." She looked up at the balcony. "Yes Dr. Beckett, you and your staff can take them to your infirmary. I did everything I could on the ship, but I know you will want to check them out for yourself." She stepped away from the group; the P90s followed her.

"You might as well put those down; you couldn't stop her if you tried," stated Ronon. "Believe me; if she wanted to harm you, you wouldn't have a chance."

The security detail looked at Weir and she shook her head. "Forgive us for being suspicious Ronon, but I think the P90s will stay where they are."

"Whatever." Ronon shifted Sheppard to lie down on the floor. "She's a friendly by the way."

Moab nodded in appreciation at Ronon. "I will be leaving; reunions to coordinate, loved ones to mourn," Moab said while turning a faint pink. "I have already explained to Mayor of the Thack'eeryn that the Solar Tempest cannot go back. He understands. He will relay the message to his people."

Weir could not help but stare at the chameleon change in the skin. She averted her eyes to the crew on the floor. They looked tired and haggard. There was something more though. A profound sense of distress hung over them. Plus, the remnants of gory silly string that hung throughout Ronon's hair and clothes, the grime that covered the others, and the scorched look that blackened Sheppard's clothes, suggested they had been in a fight. Otherwise, they looked healthy. The clattering of gurneys in the hallway outside distracted her.

When she looked back, Moab was addressing the room.

"I'll let them inform you of their time on the ship. You have a few less Wraith to worry about."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. Now, that was an interesting piece of news.

"Dr. Weir, can the medical team enter?" Carson called down to her.

Weir faced the balcony, "Yes Carson, send them in." Her attention returned to the team when Moab began to speak again.

"Ronon, Dr. McKay has a question nipping around the edges of his mind. When he asks it…the answer is: freewill." She began walking backwards towards the Gate. "It is time for the Solar Tempest to return to the Plein for some much needed healing time of her own. Maybe our paths will cross again."

The clattering of gurneys in the Gate Room distracted Weir.

"Shit! Where she'd go?" said one of the security officers. "She walked right through the window."

Weir turned back around. Her team and Mayor were the only ones left.

"She just walked off." The soldier stepped forward to the place where Moab disappeared.

"Dr. Weir!" Radek yelled from the control balcony. "The ship is gone."

She looked at Ronon who seemed the only one lucid enough to talk.

"Places to go, people to see," he said as the medical personnel swooped down on them.

----------------

"It is as if I am in the same place as when he died." Teyla felt frustrated. Her feelings about that day were not receding. "When the Wraith spy was here, the constant gnawing wore me down physically and emotionally. This is very similar."

Heightmeyer nodded back. "How did you handle his death the first time?"

"I had my family and friends: Charin, my father, others."

"Can't you do the same? Your team, aren't they a surrogate family?"

Teyla looked past Heightmeyer to the wall behind her. "They are dealing with their own demons and do not need mine to add to the list."

"Did you think that maybe all of your demons are related? Don't you think they would be the best to understand, especially Col. Sheppard?"

Teyla felt her hands tighten. "I do not know. They are not the most expressive group about this type of thing. They are very private."

"But, if you open the door, maybe they'll be more receptive. It might be one sided at first, but it might just be the kick start they need. You also have your people to fall back on, correct?"

"Of course, I will be heading to the mainland tomorrow. I look forward to seeing Halling; he knew Rel quite well." She contemplated his reaction to bringing up her intended. "He will sit with me and reminisce. But, my team needs more. The Colonel has retreated and avoided everyone."

All they saw, for their two days in the infirmary, was his back. He hardly talked to, acknowledged or looked at any of them. He presented his stripped down verbal report to Dr. Weir, nothing else. No one pressed either.

Rodney was even strangely quiet. He delivered his laundry list of injuries to a flabbergasted Dr. Beckett and Dr. Weir. She thought he even enjoyed it. Afterwards, he kept to himself keeping his complaining to a minimum. When Ronon was released, he kept a restless presence in the infirmary. The silent predatory stalk near the unused equipment unnerved some of the staff. The whole situation felt strained and estranged. They were not acting themselves.

"Yes, I noticed that even during our sessions. I have an idea if you're amenable to it."

Teyla nodded for her to go on.

"A joint session with you two. Not a- this is what happened in my illusion- but a support session." Heightmeyer gave a small, meaningful laugh. "He had the very same look on his face. Just think about it. No details unless you both want, a discussion only."

"I will think about it." Teyla stood up and smiled. "Thank you Dr. Heightmeyer." No sooner had she left the room, she activated her earpiece. "Control Room, this is Teyla. Where is Col. Sheppard?"

She waited for the reply. She knew the Colonel felt embarrassed for his breakdown in the ship's medical facility. Hers had come after Dr. Beckett released her to her quarters. Halling carrying Rel through the Ancestral Ring instead of the grain replayed over and over. It did not matter if she was awake, asleep or somewhere in between. Somehow, she needed to re-release that day. She was sure Sheppard needed the same thing.

Her other nightmares included her clutching her dead team leader while Wraith leered at her and pulled on him. They kept sneering and bombarding her with mental images of what they were going to do to him. She had gone over this with Heightmeyer, but it was not the same. She needed to talk to her team. They needed to exorcise those demons together.

Whether Col. Sheppard wanted to do the double session or not, was moot; she needed to talk to him. They endured too much not to.

"He's on the East Pier. Is everything alright Teyla?" Dr. Weir's voice answered her instead of the technician.

"I will let you know."

-------------------

_**Mortified.**_ Yeah, that was the only way to describe his feelings upon awakening on the ship. Anyway you put it; he was fucking crying, weeping, bawling, shedding tears in front of his team. Poor little Johnny had a bad dream. _God_.

_**Mor-ti-fied.**_ No guy should ever cry in front of anyone else; unless he's watching Field of Dreams. Hello, a game of catch, Ray played catch with his _dead_ dad. How could you not cry at everything that represented? Or at the very least, get all teary eyed?

On one level, he understood that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, he thought for a moment his legs had been blown off. Then, he was pretty confused about exactly where he was or when he was. His confused state caused the unmanly, and if he was completely honest with himself, necessary breakdown. Who could stand up to that kind of reminder or pressure? He had to admit, he felt better. Problem was: it still felt like Louisa had just stepped into that bathroom. He was having a hard time reconciling it had been 14 years.

It mired him down. He did not have a memory of anything after his faked helicopter crash until his sob fest. His body and brain were defunct. For allowing that to happen, he wanted to give Orodi a Chuck Norris, roundhouse kick to that skinned watermelon he called a head. He might want to include a Gallagher and sledge hammer skit as well. Bits of melon splattering everywhere...yeah, he could have found some plastic somewhere.

Orodi's illness was long reaching. Not only had he dragged him down, he dragged Teyla along for the ride too. The fact Orodi was dead did not ease any of the anger. Moreover, revenge could not fix the problem at hand. Only time could do that. Lots of it.

Teyla was not the only one affected of course. Killing Ronon and Mayor pissed him off. What was Mayor going to do, bite him in the knee caps? Ronon on the other hand…John smirked at what he read in the report about his fight with the Wraith. Damn.

This left the last member of his team. Do not even get him started on Rodney. The idiot member of MENSA voluntarily sat in that Lazy Boy from Hellraiser's living room. Even if it was Moab's request; even if it was the last line of defense; even if she did not let him stay in it for very long; even if it was necessary; his highly valuable ass should never have been anywhere near it-period.

He looked up at the blue sky and felt the nice breeze blow across his face. They were a great booster shot. Looking at the gleaming spires and towers of Atlantis also worked a magical, calming effect. However, lying on Daedalus' landing pad was not necessarily the smartest place to do it. Well, he could have been a member of MENSA too. He was glad they were not due back for another ten hours. They had been side tracked by a tantalizing energy reading that turned out to be nothing more than exuberant solar flares from a binary system. Still, better not fall asleep just to be on the safe side- no need to end up landing pad pizza because they were in a pissy mood.

He lay on his back with his arms under his head and legs crossed at the ankles. He stared off into the blue.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

_Cerulean blue is as gentle as a summer breeze,_ he sighed silently. He did not even hear her approach. He needed to outfit her with bells.

"Hey Teyla, pull up a piece of decking," he offered without looking at her.

"John, I need your help."

He sat up on his elbows and gave her a suspicious look. "Been talking to Heightmeyer, haven't you?"

"You know I have." She sat down next to him.

"Teyla, I'm tired of having other people in my head. No offense, but I don't think I can handle both of us sitting there sharing the good times while she takes notes and asks her helpful questions." He sat up all the way. "I'm still trying to sort everything out."

"As am I. It is just; I need someone else who understands."

_Damn it_, she caught him shirking his responsibilities as team leader. It was time to stop hiding and do his job as that leader and friend.

"Do you want to make the appointment or shall I?" he asked hanging his head in defeat.

"I do not think that is necessary. As you said, I am also tired of others being in my head."

Now, there was a touch of guilt. He had only Pinky in his head; she had the fucking Wraith messing around in there too. Not to mention a morbid game of tug-o'-war with his body while they were messing with her. Oh yeah, she knew how to elicit guilt.

Footfalls on the metal decking of Atlantis made them both look at the pair crossing the expanse towards them.

"What a coincidence," muttered Sheppard.

"Not at all. I wanted them here too. And, since this place is deserted until the Daedalus arrives, I figured we will not be interrupted," said Teyla completely ignoring the sarcasm.

"Holy crap! Is that Sheppard's face?" Rodney yelled.

Sheppard answered by rolling his eyes and shouting back, "Nice haircut McKay!"

"You're one to talk!" He returned.

Both of them had to have an inch removed due to charring.

"Well, if we're going to do this, let's get it over with." Sheppard let his shoulders sag and prepared himself for the grilling. This just might be the fourth time.

Wonderful.

----------------

_A/N: Sorry Isaac for misspelling your name. Please don't spit in my drink because you mix a mean White Russian. The captain has informed me this is the next to last port of call. By the way, has anyone else noticed that a prerequisite for being a captain is a balding pate? Picard, Stubing, Caldwell, Cisco (his he did to himself, but still). Well, never mind…one to go. It's being a beast._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Weir faced the two Thack'eeryn leaders seated in her office.

"Mayor informed our people that our stay with the Parcinese is permanent. It was a mutual agreement. We also understand that it's for the best. Such a ship in the hands of the Wraith is too frightening to contemplate." Head of the Advisory Body shifted in his chair. His feet barely touch the floor. "He also relayed that the Dr. Macaw saved his life. We're forever in your debt, Dr. Weir."

Elizabeth stifled her amusement. No matter how many times she politely exaggerated Rodney's last name, they stuck with calling him a parrot. Fitting somehow. "Yes, well, we'll extend your thanks to Dr. Mc-**KAY**. This was not the ideal first contact scenario, but all things considered, it turned out well."

Mayor, whose feet also dangled, spoke next, "The Parcinese are a very gracious people and immediately showed us their temples. Ancestors be praised for leaving such structures as this city and the Pavilions." Mayor smiled before continuing, "I watched your people in a great time of distress and how they conducted themselves. I welcome an alliance."

Weir returned their words with her own genuine smile. "Thank you, so would we. I guess we'll be in touch after your people are settled. We have constant contact with Parcini so we'll be talking very soon."

Everyone stood up and walked to the Control Room. "Please tell the Lt. Col. Sheppard and all who are on his team, thank you. It doesn't seem enough." Mayor grabbed his companion by the arm and directed him down the grand staircase.

Weir motioned for the Canadian Gate technician to dial it up before she followed them. "Tell Chief Elder Mirandau hello. We look forward to our next meeting."

The two men nodded back and stepped through the event horizon.

"If Mayor of the Thack'eeryn is shortened to Mayor, I wonder if they just call him Head?" She quietly wondered. Weir shook her head and decided she did not want an answer- ever.

----------------

"So, are you going to explain why you're so moody?" Rodney asked as he pulled a candy bar from his pocket.

Ronon flicked him in the back of the head before he started to open it.

"Ow! What?" Rodney howled while fumbling with the confection.

Teyla's pinched expression stopped any further comments. "I thought that we needed to talk and…"

Obviously, her expression did not stop the comments for long. "Can we talk somewhere else than the landing pad? If Caldwell finds out we're here, with the mood he's in, he might hurry the ship up so he can land it on our heads, especially Sheppard's."

Sheppard stood up. "Point taken. We can sit over there," he said pointing to some folding chairs others had left on the pier.

Once they settled, Teyla started again, "I wanted to relate my own experience. As you know, Orodi could read minds, but he could not read mine. He, however, could manipulate it. He made the Colonel and I relive a traumatic day from our past." She paused and looked at Sheppard. He chose to remain on the deck instead of sitting in a chair like the rest of them. "He…It was the death of my intended. I believe you call them fiancés. I do not think it reveals too much that Col. Sheppard had a similar experience."

Sheppard's eyes focused on the deck. He nodded in agreement after a short wait.

"The problem I am having- and this maybe true for you as well- I feel like it just happened."

Sheppard's head bobbed up and down before he added, "Like yesterday, or this morning, or five minutes ago…" He spoke directly to the deck. The reflection of sun returned his glare.

"I know it is today, yet my mind cannot accept his death is in the past. We have to reconcile these old injuries afresh. It is not easy." She looked at each face except for Sheppard. The now familiar crown of his head looked back at her. "But, I believe we are family of sorts. Mine is all gone. I have my people, but since we depend on each other on missions, should we not when one or more of us needs help?" Teyla once again looked at each person. With Charin recently mourned, her team took on a greater importance than before. Funny what one figures out in the heat of battle.

Sheppard's eyes left the mesmerizing view of the floor only to cut her a sideways glare.

"This could all have been avoided you know," said McKay between bites.

This time, Sheppard's head shot up fixing McKay with a hard, fierce look.

Rodney returned it with a withering glare of his own. "I'm not talking about the console. I think he rigged that to awaken him if any Ancients boarded the ship. I don't think the Solar Tempest even knew about it. But, that's pure speculation." He rolled his eyes and sighed all in the same breath. "What I mean is: why couldn't Moab show up and take down Orodi before any of this happened? I know he hid himself from his people, but once the ship powered up…I would have loved to look at her fold engines and how she moved so effortlessly…instant transmission anywhere in the Universe…the seamless integration of technology and biology…" Rodney's eyes focused on a point billions of light years away.

"McKay," reminded Ronon and poked him in the side.

"Ouch, what…oh yeah. Once the ship powered up, she knew what was going on. You said so in your report Ronon; you thought her mission was the neutralization of Orodi."

"What're you getting at McKay?" Sheppard asked coolly.

"Why wait until the Wraith boarded the ship and you were a charcoal briquette in Sparky to come to the rescue? From what I've read and heard, you didn't choose to sit in the chair. He forced you. She could have stepped in anytime, but she helped us first."

Sheppard's mouth opened and closed. He looked at each face in the group. As much as Sheppard looked a loss of words, Ronon appeared to put two and two together to equal four.

"Freewill," Ronon stated out of the blue.

"What? Freewill?" McKay barked incredulously. "Didn't you hear me say, 'didn't choose to sit in the chair'?"

Sheppard's head tilted to the side and his eyes focused on a point billions of light years in the opposite direction of McKay's. "He's right."

"Do you both have brain damage? Do I need to call Carson?"

"I didn't choose to sit in the chair. I did choose to fire on the Wraith. It was a conscious decision and the only one I thought I had at the time." Sheppard continued to stare off center. "I couldn't let the Wraith just have the ship."

Light bulbs exploded around Rodney, "Of course," he smacked his head. "Time's linear flow."

Teyla listened intently as they talked. It was more than they had done in the three days of returning. It was somewhat off topic, but there was communication again. Her strange little family was healing, in its round about way.

Rodney continued, "She followed the path of least resistance. She let the natural order take its course and waited for her moment to intervene. She plotted out the best outcome."

"Apparently, she chose well," Ronon added. "Here we are."

"Yes, yes, but not without scars," Rodney countered. He gave Sheppard and Teyla an almost sympathetic look- as close as he was going to get anyway.

She looked back down at the crown. Her second subject for nightmares tapered at that moment because she succeeded in that mission. There was the crown of unruly hair answering McKay.

"The thing about scars, McKay, they heal. They leave reminders, but they do fade," Sheppard said with an appreciative look. "My experience was similar to Teyla's. My little outburst…"

McKay stared incredulously at him, again, as did Ronon.

"OK, my complete and utter collapse into a quivering mass of blubbering ooze…"

McKay, Ronon, and Teyla nodded with knowing smiles. The humor masking the hurt and the embarrassment returned, but receded with the next statement.

"…is because I never grieved properly. With time, the sting will lessen like it did the first time. Along with it, the moodiness." He gave Teyla a quick sideways smile before he looked back at Rodney. "Just be patient, if you can."

"I am not the one who has been moody," defended Teyla.

"Puh-leeese," exaggerated Rodney, "I asked for the ketchup at breakfast and thought you were going to break my hand when you passed it to me." He emphasized it by rubbing the offended appendage.

"The bruises on my arms from this morning's sparring say differently too," Ronon slid in quietly.

"As I said, we are family. I should have expected this. You have turned into annoying, petty, squabbling siblings."

"I'm not petty…arrogant…yes…can't help that when you're me. I'm working on the good with people thing." Rodney looked at the confused faces around him. "What? Never mind. If all else fails with this dysfunctional "family"…" He actually made air quotation marks. "We can contact these Old Ones…to dissolve this partnership." His voice trailed off at the end of the statement and then he completely stopped.

Sheppard and Ronon's heads turned quickly towards him.

"Does that sound familiar to anyone else?"

Teyla shook her head as Ronon and John nodded theirs.

"Did the ship seem familiar to anybody else?" Sheppard asked.

All three shook their heads.

"Just me then."

"But, Moab was cryptic about meeting you," pondered Rodney. They sat for a moment in silence.

"I doubt we'll ever have a complete answer," concluded John while looking up at the big blue sky. "An ambiguous puzzle."

"It seems John; we now have all the time in the world to figure it out." Teyla stood up. The others followed her lead.

She had chosen her words carefully. The simple request for help played on his fierce loyalty and (just as fierce) need to do what was right. Dr. Heightmeyer knew what Orodi used against him, but Teyla knew how to get the necessary response to move forward. This little conversation was a good start.

Moab also knew- calling him John the Shepherd was not a mistake and quite appropriate. She knew his role on Atlantis. He tended the flock, as did Dr. Weir and herself. His sole purpose at times was to help and to protect. It defined his actions and his reasoning.

Dr. Heightmeyer knew this as well. Maybe Teyla was not as clever as she thought. Manipulated- again. Anger rose within her for one second and then twisted into appreciation the next. Kate was a sneaky one. Teyla did her job for her. Kate knew she could get past the defensiveness easier and the rest of the team would be blunt. Rodney's voice brought her back to the conversation.

"Well, until the Universe needs saving again," speculated Rodney as they walked back towards the spires of Atlantis.

"Or, dinner to eat," supplemented Ronon casually.

Sheppard checked his watch. "Dinner it is then."

The Universe can wait, thought Teyla as the group passed through the entrance to the city. Quickest way to ease a man's mind is through his stomach. And, for certain males, it was football. She had one last trick up her sleeve. It was time to remind them of the Hail Mary, because everyone needs reminders of why the journey is taken every once in a while.

Plus, while they re-watched the video, she could practice making her tuttle root soup on a captive audience. Had to be in the slicing of the root; or the compilation of the stock; or…she would figure it out. If they complained, she could gain sympathy with the moody card again.

"Oh, an armament officer sent word that 200 drones mysteriously appeared in the stock room," Sheppard offhandedly said. "Guess Moab cleaned house before she left."

Rodney's eyes glistened with desire. "Cool. Those could come in handy. On a side note, has anyone seen the Jumper we took to the planet? I was going to schedule it for maintenance, but it's missing from the list."

Teyla lowered her head and peeked at Sheppard as he swallowed.

"Well, Rodney, about that…"

When John finished, there was an ominous silence.

Until McKay answered:

"I told you she was a spy."

"I wouldn't talk, bottom of the ocean ring a bell?"

"She probably sabotaged that one too."

"Two words McKay: Illudium Phosdex." Sheppard grinned wickedly.

Teyla rolled her eyes- childish, squabbling siblings.

But, they were all hers.

----------------

_A/N: Well, Gopher has taken the bags. Hope it wasn't too sappy or easy…there's always the next story to explore. The little plot bunnies are already nibbling viciously on the next one. They demand Isaac be allowed in the A/N's of it. They too love his White Russians and Mojitos. Thanks for all the reviews and to all who read, it makes a girl giddy. Please feel free to leave feedback on the story as a whole.._


End file.
